El silencio duele
by hina-hatake
Summary: ¿Cómo miras a la mujer que amas y le dices que es hora de irte? El mantenerse en silencio nunca es bueno, callarse lo que siente por temor al rechazo fue su error, su corazón ya estaba destrozado, ella lo había hecho con unas simples palabras "Me enamore" esas palabras que antes ansiaba que fueran para él y hoy eran para a alguien más.
1. El silencio duele

**Kakashi y Anko**

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—" _Pensamientos"_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 ** _El silencio duele_**

 ** _.-_**

Cobarde no podía dejarse de decir esa palabra todo el día a toda hora, estaba perdido totalmente perdido sin saber que hacer o donde ir, ni a quién recurrir nunca pensó estar en este problema en fin de todo era Kakashi Hatake el mejor ninja de la aldea pero eso en este momento le importaba un carajo había perdido contra alguien inferior a él demasiado diría pero ahí estaba sufriendo por su maldita culpa.

Estaba sentado a mitad del bosque con sus nudillos ensangrentados ya ni si quiera podía sentir el dolor no sentía nada aunque sabía que aun salía sangre de ellos, su mirada estaba fija en el árbol al cual acaba de golpear con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo marcado con sus puños y sangre, estaba furioso, herido, impotente sentía una ganas de matar a alguien como no las había sentido hace mucho tiempo y la razón se le hacía de lo más estúpida todo a causa del _Amor,_ era ridículo pero ahí estaba sufriendo por culpa de Anko Mitarashi.

Todo esto era por su maldita culpa y lo peor es que no sabía si ella era consciente de eso y lo había hecho apropósito para burlarse de él. Porque lo destrozo totalmente algo que nadie había logrado, ni usando la fuerza más bruta habían logrado pero ella lo había hecho con unas simples palabras _"Me enamore y lo amo"_ esas palabras que antes ansiaba que fueran para él pero que hoy eran para a alguien más y eso dolía.

Ella había sido todo para Kakashi pero aunque se lo había demostrado lo mucho que la quería para los ojos de ella jamás pasó más allá de su mejor amigo y lo sabía y no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho por tan solo recordar eso pero no entendía _¿Era muy ingenua para no ver que la amaba? ¿O lo sabía pero no le importaba?_ Eso dolía profundamente el ser únicamente su amigo, su pañuelo de lágrimas cuando era necesario, su confidente o lo fue en su momento.

Ahora recordaba con amargura el momento en el que le declaro que alguien le gustaba y su tonta ilusión que fuera él duro solo unos segundo cuando ella menciono el nombre de su amor _"Genma Shiranui"_ no pudo describir la manera en cómo se sintió quiso llorar, gritarle y golpear a Genma todo al mismo tiempo pero para su mala suerte lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreír como un idiota, declarando su alegría por ella, sin duda había sido una actuación increíble por un momento incluso él se la creyó, también recordaba el día en que ella llego con una sonrisa que jamás olvidara llena de felicidad y cuál fue el motivo ese motivo fue que Genma la había invitado a salir desde ese día había visto como se le escapaba de entre las manos pero era extraño porque también estaba feliz ya que sabía que ella estaba a gusto junto con él era feliz como antes no lo fue.

— **Porque soy un estúpido** **y no puedo dejarte ir** **—** se recriminaba y sobre todo a su corazón que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, volteo a ver el cielo que amenazaba con llover **— Soy un egoísta al quererte solo para mí, tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicie por miedo… y ahora veo mi error.**

No podía dejar que ella se llevara toda la culpa muchas veces en las que creyó que ella sabía sobre sus sentimientos pensó declararse o simplemente besarla para dejar a la suerte decidir su futuro pero siempre se cohibía por miedo de su rechazo, al creer que podría arruinar su amistad con ella no tenía muchos amigos y el temor de perderla era lo que le detenía todas esas veces.

No estaba seguro si esperaba algo más de su parte, tuvieron tantos momentos pero ya no le eran suficientes, quería una vida entera pero ahora tal vez solo le quedarían sus recuerdos aunque fue y es su mejor amigo la conoce más allá de eso y mejor que nadie, la ha visto llorar, la ha visto sonreír, compartieron sueños, conocía sus miedos y ella conocía los suyos. Creyó que todo estaba bien, incluso más que eso yo había besado sus labios y había compartido su cama aunque había sido solo una vez. Habían salido a una de las fiesta de Tsunade done tomaron algo de más y lo que sabía era que terminaron en su casa después de ese día se había vuelto adicto a Anko.

Pensó vagamente que después de eso ya estaba claro todo pero ese fue su primer error no había mejorado nada, ella al día siguiente le pidió perdón, Kakashi no entendía y aunque quiso corregir esa frase y decirle todo lo que sentía, ella no le dejo argumentando que todo era culpa del alcohol que olvidaran mejor la noche, _"No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad",_ fue lo que dijo y fue así como ella prohibió hablar más sobre el tema no pudo evitar sentirse mal, fue ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que jamás pasaría de ser un amigo.

Paso el tiempo y aunque Anko si parecía haber olvidado todo actuando como de costumbre, hablando con Kakashi como siempre por su parte el ninja no logro evitar sentir enojo hacia ella que difícilmente lograba ocultar, lo negaba como si no hubiera sido nada importante, él en esos momentos opto mejor por aislarse quería aclarar su mente y no sabía porque ella lo había hecho igual, se acabaron las salidas, las charlas, las confidencias parecían dos simples compañeros de trabajo.

Mientras recordaba todo eso empezó a llover en el bosque pero la verdad le daba igual la lluvia en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo quería olvidar, quería olvidarla aunque ahora de nuevo habían retomado su amistad ya no era igual al menos para Kakashi no lo era, ahora se sentía alejado de ella ya no sentía la confianza para hablar como lo hacía antes pero Anko lo trataba como siempre y seguía preguntándose la razón _¿Acaso si era tan ingenua que no vio su amor? ¿Le tenía lastima? ¿O solo no lo quería lastimar y quería seguir siendo amigos?_

Todo eso empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza fue cuando decidió regresar a la aldea se levantó de su lugar y fue cuando fijo su vista en sus manos ya habían parado de sangrar pero estaban sucias al igual que su ropa la cual estaba manchada de un color carmesí sobre todo la playera no le tomo más importancia y camino con dirección a la aldea cuando llego todo estaba vacío suponía que estaban resguardándose de la lluvia camino rumbo a su departamento pero solo había avanzado unos metros cuando la vio llevaba unos documentos en la mano mientras se cubría con un paraguas, sabía que le había visto ella cuando se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras se acercaba a él y fue cuando maldijo a su suerte por quinta vez en el día.

— **¿Kakashi qué demonios te paso? —** le pregunto algo alarmada mientras lo revisaba de cabeza a los pies con la mirada, él solo tuvo que pensar un momento antes de contestar

— **Estaba entrenando un nuevo jutsu** —dijo sin interés mostrándose neutro valla que cada vez era mejor mintiendo ya ni si quiera se tardaba en preparar su historia era casi natural, pero también le ayudaba que ella supiera que solía llevar sus entrenamientos a los extremos.

— **Pero estás lleno de sangre —** le dijo ya algo molesta por su comportamiento como si no importara que se lastimara, pero él solo se preguntaba ¿Cuál sería su reacción si le decía la verdad de sus heridas?

— **No es nada solo me lastime las manos ya sanaran —** contesto aun sin demostrar nada solo miraba fijamente sus manos, no era la primera vez que se lastimaba sería raro durar un mes sin alguna lesión si tenía que ser sincero

— **Pero como que no es nada —** se podía escuchar su preocupación y reproche en la voz y Kakashi no lo negaría le fascinaba eso, el sentirse querido, sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él era lo que lo hacía sentirse vivo **—Vamos a tu casa para curarte**

— **No es necesario puedo hacerlo solo…**

— **No pedí tu opinión —** dijo seria, por su parte el ninja solo soltó un suspiro para comenzar a caminar a su lado, ella casi al instante lo cubrió del agua con el paraguas aunque ya no le veía el caso ya estaba empapado pero amaba eso de ella su actitud altanera pero a la vez tan cariñosa, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a su destino ella entro primero.

— **Me voy a cambiar primero… —** declaro Kakashi a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza, entro rápido entonces a su cuarto aventando la ropa mojada en una silla queriendo quitarse la mayor suciedad que pudiera y poniéndose una más cómoda un pants negro junto con una playera sin mangas del mismo color también tomo una toalla para secarse el cabello salió entonces para encontrar a Anko mirando los libros de su sala **—Listo**

— **Vamos al baño a vendarte —** camino delante de él, ya sabía dónde estaba todo usualmente ella era quien le curaba sus heridas después de los entrenamientos y misiones ya que podía estar sin la máscara enfrente de ella en fin ya lo había visto sin la máscara demasiadas veces, una vez en el baño le dijo que se sentara en la tapa del inodoro mientras ella sacaba varias cosas del botiquín que había en aquel lugar sujeto un frasco de color café y le aplico un poco de pomada en ambas manos **—No puedo creer que seas tan loco… te lastimaste bastante ¿Qué clase de técnica es? Parece que golpeaste una pared o algo así**

— **Es una técnica de ataque y bueno la probé con varias cosas árboles, piedras… —** contesto rápido mientras se quedaba quieto para que le curaran las heridas, como lo había dicho seria ya un excelente actor o político si le diera la gana.

— **Pues no creo que sirva —** contesto enojada saco una venda y empezó a poner la en la mano del ninja, podía sentir el roce de sus manos ella estaba tan cálida y él tan frio sonrió levemente aunque fuera masoquista Kakashi quería vivir aunque fuera esos pequeños momentos a su lado.

— **Perdona seré más cuidadoso para la próxima —** le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño lo que ocasiono que sonriera más amplio mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza pues no le creía en lo absoluto **—Lamento que te distrajera de tu trabajo**

— **No importa ya lo acabe solo lo tengo que entregar —** respondió acabando su trabajo de vendarle ambas manos **—Listo, solo iba a dejar mis cosas a mi casa y a cambiarme voy a cenar con Genma —** había hablado de una forma natural pero él en cuanto escucho el nombre su sonrisa se había borrado tuvo que despertar del sueño en el que estaba y algo de enojo se hizo presente… _¿es acaso que lo hacía apropósito el restregárselo en su cara?_

— **Entonces no te distraigo mas no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa —** trato de parecer amble incluso sonriendo un poco, se paró de su lugar saliendo del baño para ir a su sala yendo directo a uno de sus sillones que tenía para dejarse caer sobre de el.

— **No te preocupes tengo tiempo de sobra —** comento guardando todo en su lugar, no prestando atención al comportamiento de su amigo **— ¿No necesitas nada?**

Ante la pregunta Kakashi negó rápidamente aunque no lo viera, solo necesitaba golpear algo otra vez **—Estoy bien de hecho ya debo de dormirme mañana tengo una misión temprano.**

— **¿Misión? Pero tus manos están lastimadas mejor pide que te remplacen** —hablo algo confundida y preocupada a la vez mientras salía del baño para buscarlo viéndolo boca arriba.

— **No necesito eso —** contesto un poco más serio sin querer moverse de su lugar mirando un punto en el techo **—Puedo hacerme cargo esto es una tonta lesión sin importancia**

— **Si claro, señor vanidoso tú dependes de tus manos para atacar, lastimado eres más vulnerable** — le había dicho con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— **Bueno por eso hay hospitales si me lastimo —** contesto con igual burla aun sin querer verla a la cara, pero su paciencia parecía desaparecer con cada segundo que pasaba abriendo paso a un gran enojo en su interior— **Además ni que fuera una gran misión es algo simple solo entregar un pergamino.**

— **Como quieras luego no me pidas que te cure** —Anko también se estaba molestando por su actitud indiferente, porque paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y el shinobi lo sabía de sobra.

— **Como si necesitara algo de ti —** le respondió con molestia mientras la volteaba a ver frunciendo el ceño, pero había hablado sin siquiera pensar la rabia le había dominado y aunque lo sabía no se disculparía, vio en Anko su cara de sorpresa pocas veces le había contestado de esa manera.

— **Como quieras** **…** —contesto igual de firme, ella era igual de orgullosa no mostraría debilidad al contrario primero lo golpearía antes de mostrar lo que sentía, camino tomando sus cosas hacia la salida, él solo la seguía con la vista **—Nos veremos cuando dejes de ser un idiota—** dijo sin voltearle a ver saliendo rápido del departamento dando un portazo en el proceso, en cuanto salió Kakashi se levantó de su lugar quedando sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la puerta, frunciendo su ceño mientras apretaba sus puños golpeando los ahora contra sus piernas repetidas veces estaba enfurecido.

— **Soy un idiota… un gran idiota** —se estaba reprendiendo por su acción y aunque quería detenerla para que no se fuera enojada con él sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera ahora con su enojo solo empeoraría la situación o ¿no? — **Un día podre decir la verdad**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La verdad siempre he creído que Kakashi no es de las personas que dirían lo que sienten a la primera o con facilidad y más recordando que todos sus seres queridos están muertos así que díganme que les pareció mi nueva historia.

¿Merezco un _Review?_  
 _¿Quieren la continuación?_


	2. El inicio de un final

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—" _Pensamientos"_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **El inicio de un final**_

 _.-_

El sol brillaba marcando el inicio de otro día apenas las 8 a.m. marcaban en el reloj pero en la aldea ya se podía ver varia gente caminando por el lugar y entre toda esa gente iba una Kunoichi quien llevaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro, estaba contenta y la razón era fácil venia de haber pasado una noche increíble con el que consideraba el amor de su vida había sido una cena y noche para recordarse pues a pesar del mal humor con el que había llegado a su cita, todo cambio cuando noto la cena que había preparado su novio para ella.

Estaban por cumplir los 6 meses de relación, habían pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas aunque se sorprendía lo bien que había logrado adaptarse a él, no estaba segura de cuando fue el momento en que empezó a fijarse en ese ninja confiado y bromista pero tal vez fue porque pasaron bastante tiempo juntos al presentar los exámenes.

Al inicio creyó que tener una nueva amistad no estaría mal pues sus amigos se podían contar con una sola mano sobre saltando entre ellos a Kakashi y Kurenai como los principales pero ahora que ambos habían decidido tener pupilos cada vez tenían más responsabilidad entre manos así que ya no era posible estar con ellos mucho tiempo. Pero como si fuera cosa del destino había aparecido en ese tiempo Genma con el cual empezó a pasar tiempo de más, llegando prontamente a tomarle un cariño diferente al resto.

Se lo comunicó a las personas más cercanas a ella para que le ayudaran pues el amor no era algo en lo que fuera una experta es más se atrevía a decir que era peor que una novata por lo cual era necesario la intervención de alguien más, por lo cual primero fue con Kurenai quien no solo le dijo que lo aprobaba si no que prácticamente le había dicho como enamorarlo por otro lado no estaba segura pero de igual forma se lo informo al Hatake quien tardo un poco más en decirle algo cosa que le puso nerviosa pero al final había obtenido su aprobación pero algo en su interior le decía que era mentira lo que le dijo pero su relación entre ellos en aquel momento era demasiado delicada como para poder indagar de más.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre volteando a ver hacia todas la direcciones buscando a la persona que le llamaba.

— **Anko aquí estoy** — escucho como le seguían gritando notando a su amiga quien le saludaba agitando su mano en el aire para llamar su atención y le indicaba que entraran al local donde solían desayunar cuando tenían tiempo, Anko no dudo en correr para alcanzarla ese lugar daba los mejores dulces de la aldea lo cual le fascinaba.

— **Hola Kurenai** —Anko la había saludado mientras llegaba a su lado sonriendo mientras caminaban dentro del local tomando asiento en una de las mesas vacías que había fondo, termino enfrente de su amiga quien de igual forma le miraba alegre, apenas se sentaron cuando la mesera ya estaba a un costado para tomar su orden aunque no le tomaba mucho tiempo decidir a las Kunoichis pues ya sabían que eran dos tazas de té, junto a una gran porción de Dangos recién hechos, después de unos momentos se retiró la mesera con su orden.

— **¿Y qué tal tu cita? —** pregunto más que nada curiosa de la respuesta Kurenai quería mantenerse al tanto de esa relación pues se sentía responsable del futuro de su amiga pues ella era quien había ayudado para que Genma se la ganara y no Kakashi porque ella no era tonta y conocía los sentimientos que tenía por Anko pero se cansó de esperar que diera el primer paso si no tenía la fuerza para pelear por ella era porque no la merecía.

— **Bastante bien en realidad** — le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, su rostro hablaba por ella pues por cada palabra un sonrojo crecía junto a su sonrisa — **Todo fue demasiado romántico de hecho.**

— **Me alegro por ti se nota que te quiere.** — le respondió con una sonrisa más sutil, podía sentirse tranquila al escuchar aquella respuesta al parecer no se equivocaba en aquella relación.

— **Lo sé y eso me hace feliz creo que no encontrare a alguien mejor** —con cada palabra su sonrisa no desaparecía, en verdad no quería que acabara su relación no sabía si era porque en verdad lo amaba o era el hecho de no haber podido mantener una relación por tanto tiempo y que no le dejaran por su pasado.

— **Anko, yo... —** antes que pudiera responder, pudo notar como Kakashi iba entrando al establecimiento siendo empujado por Asuma y Gai quienes iban molestando al Hatake, se burlaban de algo aunque no sabía bien de que era, pues solo se escuchaba la risa de los dos hombres y el fastidio en la cara del primero — **Mira es Kakashi**

— **¿Qué?…Que estará haciendo aquí** — volteo al instante para poder verlo pensaba que ya se habría ido tal como le había dicho, al verlo pudo notar que discutía con Asuma y Gai sobre algo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír leve al notar que aun traía los vendajes que le había puesto la noche anterior.

— **¡Hey!…chicos aquí** —Kurenai había gritado para hacerse notar pero también un sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas, Anko supuso al instante que era por el Sarutobi pues bien sabia de su relación aunque ellos querían esconderla pero eran pésimos para eso, ese pensamiento le hizo reír aunque al instante se ganó una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de la Yugi.

— **Oh mis hermosas flores están aquí que grata coincidencia —** el primero que seacercó una vez que la vio fue Gai sonriendo con su entusiasmo habitual en él, mientras era seguido de los otros dos hombres quienes iban susurrando algo entre ellos.

— **¿Pasa algo?** —Anko pregunto frunciendo el ceño pues se le hacia una falta de respeto para ella que se susurraran cosas enfrente de ellas, pero ante su pregunta lo único que obtuvo fue una negación por parte de ellos mientras tomaban asiento quedando Asuma a lado de Kurenai lo cual no extraño a nadie mientras a los lados de la Mitarashi se habían situado los otros dos sujetos.

— **¿Y que vienen a hacer aquí? …** —pregunto la Yuhi mirando únicamente al Sarutobi ocasionando que este se sonrojara incluso haciendo lo sudar un poco por los nervios, mientras que los demás trataban de no reírse de la escena.

— **Solo…. Vinimos acompañar a Kakashi para…para comprar su desayuno…** —hablo nervioso tartamudeando un poco algo que extraño a todos a excepción de la chica a su lado quien seguía mirándolo con detalle y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— **Si pude a verme perdido en el camino hacia aca** —contesto con burla el ninja copia mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor que producía hacer eso.

— **No deberías de hacer eso te lastimaras más** —comento en voz baja la Mitarashi mostrando de nuevo su preocupación por el ninja aunque tratara de negarla pero por parte de Kakashi esta vez no despertó nada más que molestia soltando un suspiro.

— **No es nada puedo vivir con esto** —hablo sin voltear a verle ignorándola pero casi en susurro para que nadie más le escuchara.

— **Si serás necio…** —esta vez Anko le había jalado del hombro para que le viera a la cara ya que no le importaba si estaba enojado o no pero a ella nadie le ignoraba.

— **Mira quien habla de necedad** —de nuevo había comentado con burla y molestia mientras le miraba de igual forma retadora ocasionando que todo el ambiente cambiara por un incómodo silencio captando la atención de todos los de la mesa.

— **Haz lo que quieras, tu serás quien termine en el hospital no yo** —le respondió mientras fruncía el ceño aún más, apretando uno de sus puños queriendo darle un golpe en la cara, todos los demás se veían entre si algo confundidos e incomodos.

— **En eso mi bella flor tiene razón si tu quisieras yo podría remplazarte sin ningún problema mi querido rival** —Gai había hablado sujetando de los hombros a Anko queriendo servir de intermediario y así dejaran de discutir entre ellos, solo quería calmar un poco el ambiente.

— **No es necesario Gai puedo hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades —** hablo aun con molestia pero volviendo a su posición inicial mirando a un punto fijo en la mesa.

— **Pero tus manos se ven mal se nota que te duelen no creo que puedas usarlas en combate ¿Y si te atacan?** —de nuevo había hablado tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo mientras cubría con una de sus manos la boca de Anko para que no discutiera pues estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

— **Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme además no iré solo…** —al instante que dijo eso se llevó la mirada curiosa de todos cosa que aprovecho Anko para quitarse de encima a Gai dándole un golpe con su codo en el estómago por haberla callado.

— **¿Con quién iras?** —pregunto la Mitarashi una vez que se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento era extraño que pidiera un compañero a menos que fuera uno de sus estudiantes eso sí sería normal.

— **Yo iré con….**

— **Kakashi….** —una voz se hizo presente antes que pudiera responder haciendo que todos voltearan a ver de quien era esa voz, observando a una mujer vistiendo un atuendo de Jonin algo raro en ella quien se acercaba a donde estaban ellos — **Se nos hará tarde es hora de irnos**

— **¿Yugao? Ella es tu acompañante** —hablo entre sorprendida y molesta Anko quien no paraba de verla directo a los ojos.

— **Si lo soy algún problema Mitarashi** —hablo con molestia la chica mientras le miraba con enojo, para nadie se le hacía raro aquella actitud pues ninguna de las dos mujeres se soportaban entre si aunque nadie sabía el por qué, pero siempre estaban compitiendo entre ellas.

— **No, por nada** —comento sentándose de nuevo rectamente dándole la espalda a aquella chica mientras soltaba una leve risa — **Valla ayuda llevas Kakashi es como ir solo o como llevar un lastre contigo**

— **Que has dicho…—** respondió con gran enojo Yugao mientras se acercaba a ella pero antes que pudiera jalarle del hombro como tenía planeado apenas había estirado su brazo cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca deteniendo su acción, al voltear a ver quién le había detenido se dio cuenta que era el Hatake quien se encontraba mirándole fijamente mientras le sujetaba a escasos centímetros de Anko.

— **Basta ya… es hora de irnos Yugao** —hablo con voz seria a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar soltando la muñeca de la mujer mientras se dirigía a la entrada solo recogiendo antes y pagando su pedido para luego salir del local seguido de la chica quien iba murmurando algunas cosas que todos suponían eran insultos.

El silencio reino varios minutos entre los amigos todos tenían miedo decir algo, incluso Gai se limitaba a ver la mesa, el silencio no le gustaba pero en ese momento era lo único que lo hacía sentirse protegido aunque eso duro unos momentos para luego escuchar un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa acto que sorprendió a todos.

— **Idiota…—** después de unos momentos se escuchó a la Mitarashi hablar, ella fruncía el ceño aunque nadie supo para quien era aquel insulto.

— **Yo…bueno creo que es hora de irnos Gai** —dijo Asuma aun nervioso mientras se paraba de su asiento con algo de prisa jalando con algo de fuerza a su amigo para que pudieran salir del local despidiéndose con la mano desde lejos de Kurenai quien entendía a la perfección por que se iban pues cuando Anko estaba molesta y lo mejor era mantenerse a distancia.

— **Anko… no debes enojarte por Yugao** —le había sugerido con calma Kurenai queriendo que se tranquilizara.

— **Pero es que… ambos son unos idiotas no lo vez** —hablo con molestia mientras trataba de explicarse aunque no sabía ni ella misma porque su enojo en primer lugar.

— **Vamos no es tan malo además no dejes que arruinen tu día** — le contesto su amiga frunciendo un poco su ceño pero pronto su expresión cambio al recordar la razón de aquella pequeña discusión que había presenciado — **Por cierto tu sabes que le paso a Kakashi en las manos**

— **Dijo que se lastimo practicando** —respondió con un leve puchero en los labios.

— **¿Ambas manos? Bueno sé que es ambidiestro pero es raro** —comento algo confundida mientras volteaba a ver a la mesera quien por miedo no se había acercado con su orden pero una vez que todo se calmó se atrevió a llevar los dulces junto el té, al instante que se le agradeció la mesera se volvió a ir con algo de prisa no la culpaba por tener miedo solo soltó otro suspiro mientras tomaba algo de su té.

— **Ya no me importa, ya le dije que si se lastima le dejare de ayudar**

— **¿Y en serio lo harás?** —le dijo con burla obteniendo solo un gruñido de parte de su amiga quien ya se encontraba devorando sus dulces — **Vamos Anko esa amenaza la he escuchado desde hace años desde que éramos niños.**

— **Si pero…** — esta vez ella era quien se quedó sin respuesta pues tenía razón su amiga esa amenaza la utilizaba al meno veces al año y nunca la cumplía pues a la menor herida ella ya se encontraba curándolo— **Sabes empiezo a odiarte a ti también**

— **Venga no lo tomes tan mal pero debes admitir que eso siempre lo dices y siempre terminas ayudando lo** —comento entre risas al ver el puchero que había hecho Anko a veces se podía comportar como una psicópata que asustaba a mitad de la aldea pero al instante ya se encontraba comportándose como una niña pequeña.

— **Es mi amigo es normal que siempre lo termine ayudando además… nosotros siempre estaremos para ayudarnos** —quiso explicarse Anko queriendo darle alguna respuesta lógica a sus acciones.

— **Anko yo…no creo que debas seguir así** — esta vez Kurenai había usado un tono de voz más serio de lo normal llamando la atención de su acompañante — **bueno no me malinterpretes, sé que ustedes prometieron esta juntos siempre pero no crees que es cruel.**

— **¿Cruel?** —la confusión se hizo presente en Anko en ningún momento se le había cruzado esa palabra por su mente.

— **Ya sabes…** — Kurenai ya no sabía cómo continuar con su oración empezando a jugar con su taza de té, había prometido no hablar de eso pero ya era necesario por el bien de sus amigos debían poner en la mesa ese asunto para que lo discutieran— **el siempre hace lo que le pides pero luego de la noche que pasaron uste…**

— **¡Basta! —** hablo algo fuerte sorprendió a la Yugi, no necesitaba que volviera a sacar ese tema a la luz. No le había comentado lo de aquella noche para que se lo estuviera recordando a cada 5 minutos, si se lo dijo fue porque necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero había dejado en claro que no se volviera hablar de ese tema nunca más — **No pasó nada… nosotros no hicimos nada**

— **Anko no puedes negarlo siempre, esto los está comiendo vivos se nota a simple vista** —su amiga había hablado igual de fuerte era necesario que su amiga enfrentara aquella situación lo sabía, lo que no sabía era el por qué se negaba a hablar de ese tema.

— **No Kurenai… él y yo no tenemos que hablar sobre eso, Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo por la paz y no hablar de eso.** —le había recriminado ella no quería tocar un tema asi de delicado.

— **Si porque tú se lo pediste** — esta vez se había parado de su lugar ya molesta ante la falta de tacto de la chica. Tal como le pasaba al Hatake le pasaba a la Yugi no sabía si todo eso lo hacía solo para no arruinar su amistad o era porque se negaba en aceptar que tenía sentimientos hacia él — **Las dos sabemos que si le pides que se aviente de un risco, el idiota lo hará, así que deja de evadir ese tema** —camino hacia la salida disculpándose en el trayecto con la dueña y personal por el alboroto que habían ocasionado.

Anko se quedó unos minutos más en aquel lugar pensando en lo que había pasado de una hermosa mañana se había transformado en una acalorada pelea con todos pero su mente no daba para más porque ni ella sabía el porqué de sus acciones, se paró dejando el dinero suficiente para pagar por sus cosas caminando ahora hacia la salida ignorando las miradas curiosas de las demás personas.

— _ **No importa, ya no se puede… lo de nosotros no existe, yo amo a mi novio y lo de Kakashi fue el alcohol, lo fue enserio… Fue culpa del alcohol**_ —su mente no dejaba de repetirle que todo había sido un error del alcohol, aunque no había tomado lo suficiente de eso estaba segura pues recordaba la noche en casi su totalidad o al menos la última parte.

—" _Te quiero Anko"_ — como un pedazo de película vieja una imagen llego a su mente, era Kakashi declarando algo que ella negaba eso también fue culpa del alcohol lo fue — **Maldito…**

Con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos se dispuso en continuar con su trayecto hacia el domo de la Hokage tenía trabajo por hacer, caminando más rápido entre la multitud para que nadie notara su estado de animo

….

.-

Por otro lado un par de ninjas se encontraban brincando entre las ramas de los arboles desde que habían salido de la aldea ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, por un lado estaba Yugao que no era que no quisiera hablar ya que era lo que más quería pero no sabía que decir para enmendar su error, aunque iba detrás del ninja podía saber a la perfección que Kakashi iba bastante molesto por lo que había hecho, llevaba años tratándolo y sabia a la perfección que tocar a la Mitarashi de cualquier forma era una falta hacia el ninja pero el enojo le había dominado.

— **Kakashi… perdón —** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras aumentaba el paso para poder alcanzarlo, este solo le miro de reojo soltando un suspiro.

— **No debes disculparte no fue tu culpa igual yo fui impulsivo me disculpo por eso** —hablo sin despegar su mirada del camino, también se sentía culpable por haber sido tan mal educado con ella pero es que tal parecía que tenía un control remoto en su cabeza que al instante que veía que alguien amenazando a Anko este tenía que salir en su defensa aunque no quisiera.

— **Si está bien no fue nada importante… pero…yo —** un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica se hizo presente mientras trataba de hablar, seguían saltando entre los arboles — **Me gustaría saber…si alguien te gusta**

Esa pregunta llamo la atención del Hatake quien voltio esta vez a ver a la chica topándose con su mirada, junto con su cara sonrojada y por primera vez no supo que contestar es decir la respuesta la tenía pero que caso tenia decirla si era solo un sueño imposible de realizar los segundos pasaron volviéndose minutos y el nerviosismo de la chica crecía mas a punto estuvo de decir que lo olvidara cuando noto como se aclaraba la garganta pues todo parecía que sí tendría una respuesta

— **Yo… no, no tengo nadie que me guste** —hablo con seriedad no demostrando nada cosa que no era sorprendente pero por dentro cada palabra que dijo fue un dolor en su pecho negar sus sentimientos le dolía pero era lo mejor para todos o eso creía.

— **¿Enserio? —** pregunto la chica algo dudosa ella sabía que mentía pero si él lo negaba eso le daba una pequeña esperanza para ser correspondida aunque eso también fuera tonto, al obtener un asentimiento por parte de él, una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro — **Me alegra, entonces podrías salir conmigo**

— **Pon atención…—** le respondió luego de unos segundo pero esta vez le dijo un poco más alegre sonriendo incluso, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica aunque tuviera su máscara puesta era fácil saber que estaba sonriendo.

— **Si señor** —comento esta vez con más de alegría mientras volvía a fijar su atención en la misión pero una cosa paso por su mente y esa fue que ella sería capaz de sacar a la Mitarashi de su pensamiento y hacer que se fijara en ella, sonrió ante su pensamiento nada perdía en intentarlo y nadie se lo podía prohibir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. ¿Celos?

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—" _Pensamientos"_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 ** _¿Celos?_**

 ** _.-_**

Luego de caminar por la aldea Anko ya se encontraba en su oficina, nunca el camino se le había hecho tan largo era como si nunca pudiera llegar y como si todas las personas le vieran acusándola de algo, apenas había entrado a la oficina cerró la puerta con fuerza como si quisiera sellarla para que nadie más entrara, camino hasta su silla sentándose abruptamente mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio, se sentía mal no podía evitar sentir todo eso y ahora no sabía a quién más culpar.

Pero no podía permitir que eso arruinara todo su día por lo que decidió centrar toda su atención a su trabajo dejando todo lo demás a un lado al menos por ahora necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le quitara esas ideas de su cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar al pasar unos minutos con los cuales retomo la calma. Opto por ir a buscar a Ibiki pues tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con él respecto a los exámenes chunin que se aproximaban. Camino con calma hasta la oficina del jounin pero apenas entro fue recibida por un sermón por su impuntualidad.

— **Anko podrías llegar más temprano y poner atención en tu trabajo** — le dijo algo molesto apenas la vio atravesar aquella puerta, mientras le entregaba todo el papeleo que le tocaba hacer a la Kunoichi.

— **Te estoy poniendo atención puedo hacer esto sin problemas así que déjame de regañar** —le respondió enojada mientras en una acción tal vez algo infantil le mostraba su lengua a la vez que tomaba asiento en el mismo escritorio de Ibiki tomando al menos la mitad del espacio para poder empezar a hacer su trabajo.

— **Eres una niña inmadura** —le dijo apenas noto sus acciones frunciendo el ceño si algo no permitía era que se burlaran de él, nadie podía hablar mal de su persona y aquel individuo que se atreviera conocería al amo de la tortura Ibiki Morino.

— **Y tú eres un gruñón solterón** —le dijo con burla esta vez, pues a comparación de la mayoría de la aldea Anko no tenía miedo de nadie pues podía defenderse por su cuenta sin problema alguno y de eso nadie tenía duda alguna.

— **Tú no te quedas atrás solo porque hayas encontrado a uno.**

— **Pero yo tan si quiera ya he tenido más novios y no los invento** —esta vez no había logrado resistirse empezando a reír ocasionando que Ibiki soltada un gruñido de molestia mientras apretaba sus puños hasta el grado de dejar sus nudillos blancos.

— **Que quieres decir pequeña ingrata** —esta vez había hablado Ibiki mientras apretaba los dientes ante el enfado que estaba sintiendo en ese momento incluso resaltando unas venas de su frente.

— **Nada solo que puedo asegurar que no has tenido nada de relaciones sentimentales, no creo que ni un gato llegue a quererte** —le dijo sin interés pero manteniendo su sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— **Calla de una vez o me obligaras a callarte a golpes** —Ibiki contesto entre dientes mientras le miraba sin dejar de apretar sus puños.

— **A mí no me callas pelón** —respondió de inmediato mientras le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, algo mejor que distraer su mente con trabajo era distraerse con una pelea.

— **¿Que has dicho?** —pregunto totalmente desquiciado golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

— **Lo que escuchaste** —comento mientras le miraba desafiante pero Ibiki no había contestado nada, se limitó a soltar leves insultos en susurro mientras empezaba a trabajar ignorando por completo a Anko, por su lado ella se había molestado aún más ante aquella acción, por no haber obtenido respuesta ya que por primera vez quería pelear de verdad y se había negado Ibiki a darle ese gusto, de igual modo se concentró en su trabajo mientras soltaba algunos insultos.

Al parecer para Anko le estaba funcionando su distracción ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había optado por hacer su trabajo y ya estaba por atardecer y para sorpresa de quien le viera incluso para el mismo Ibiki, ya tenía acabado su papeleo lo cual era una gran proeza, tomando en cuenta que le costaba más de un día hacer aunque fuera la mitad. Mientras acaba lo poco que le quedaba pudo escuchar como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

— **Pase…** —hablo la Kunoichi lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escucharan pero sin desviar su atención continuando con su trabajo, la puerta se abrió un poco dejando pasar a su novio quien apenas la vio no pudo evitar asombrarse.

— **Anko…tú…** —Genma había entrado a la oficina, luego de pasar varios minutos buscándola en diferentes lugares se estaba acercando al escritorio sin dejar de observar con gran interés a su pareja pero al mismo tiempo le veía con una gran confusión en el rostro— **¿Estás trabajando?**

— **Genma…** —apenas escucho su voz aparto la vista de esos papeles, sonriendo levemente pero en cuanto escucho su pregunta cambio su semblante por uno serio, mientras que Ibiki soltaba una carcajada lo que ocasiono que Anko se molestara aún más — **Si estoy trabajando ¿Algún problema?**

— **No ninguno… solo que es muy raro verte… trabajando** —comento su novio sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca ahora se sentía tonto por hacer tal pregunta, por su parte Anko solo soltó un suspiro.

— **¿Necesitas algo?** —pregunto mientras mataba mentalmente a Ibiki para luego dar un suspiro.

— **No… solo te estaba buscando, quería ver si comíamos juntos y bueno con los demás chicos ¿Te parece bien ir? Tú también puedes venir Ibiki si gustas** —comento mientras recordaba la invitación que le había hecho Asuma para que pudieran comer juntos como hace tiempo no hacían. Por su parte el maestro de la tortura simplemente dijo un simple "no" para rechazar la invitación.

— **Supongo que está bien** —respondió la chica dedicándole una mirada prácticamente asesina a Ibiki a quien no le pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo mientras se paraba de su lugar para situarse a lado de Genma quien le recibió con un leve beso en la mejilla para luego despedirse del contrario con un gesto de mano, mientras le abría la puerta de la oficina a Anko y como un caballero dejándola pasar primero.

Apenas habían salido del domo y Anko ya se había perdido en su propio mundo de nuevo, ignorando cada palabra que le decía su pareja. La atención que pudo prestar a la conversación que estaba teniendo fue muy poca pues al poco tiempo el ninja copia de nuevo había inundado su mente, tenía que pensar que aria no quería lastimar aún más a Kakashi pero tampoco sabía cómo tratar ese tema.

— **¿Qué te pasa?** — Genma se desconcertó al ver como Anko le ignoraba completamente, por lo que pensó que preguntarle sería lo mejor tal vez podría ayudar si se trataba de algún problema.

— **Nada** —ella respondió de inmediato despertando de su mundo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar de qué le estaba hablando. — **Lo siento, pero ahora tengo mucho en la cabeza por… el trabajo** — prefirió mentirle, lo que menos necesitaba era una pelea con él por los celos que de seguro tendría, pero Genma aprovecho que Anko estaba distraída para abrazarla por la espalda quedando detrás de ella a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

— **Si sigues trabajando como ahora lo haces lo acabaras muy pronto, no te preocupes** —le contesto sonriendo de lado mientras le daba un leve beso en su cuello pero no había obtenido el resultado esperado apenas lo hizo ella se puso tensa incluso dejando de caminar — **Anko estas bien, pareces algo tensa**

— **Si es solo que…olvídalo** — quiso contestar algo mas pero su mente no le ayudo, aunque trato de encontrar palabras coherentes nada le vino a la mente que le podía decir que aun quería hablar con el sujeto con el que durmió hace unos meses, eso sería idiota de su parte— **Vámonos ya tengo algo de hambre**

Su novio solo asintió sonriendo mientras le tomaba de la mano para empezar a caminar con ella a su lado pero por cada paso que daba Anko no podía dejar de pensar en su problema aunque tenía que evitar lo a toda costa y disfrutar el tiempo con su pareja, sabía que su atención debía ser para Genma y nada le evitaría eso ¿o sí?

…

.-

El cielo ya estaba empezando a pintarse de un color rojizo que indicaba que el atardecer ya estaba presente y por el portón de la puerta se podía ver a dos ninjas que regresaban de su misión venían algo agitados pero en la chica se podía distinguir una alegría grande ya que apenas había pasado la puerta de la aldea corriendo, había levantado los brazos en señal de victoria mientras repetía una y otra vez que había ganado saltando varias veces.

— **Lo siento Sempai pero ahora tendrá que salir conmigo a cenar —** comento la chica mientras daba pequeños saltos a la vez que volteaba a ver a Kakashi quien venía a unos pasos de distancia de ella, estaba emocionada cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello.

— **No creo que sea justo pagar la apuesta** —comento negando con la cabeza pero riendo un poco ante las acciones de la chica, pues no podía evitar que su entusiasmo se le contagiara y eso a decir verdad lo relajaba lo cual necesitaba con urgencia.

— **¿Qué?** — se volteo frunciendo el ceño para verlo directo a los ojos parándose justo enfrente a la vez que se ponía sobre la punta de sus pies para quedar un poco más a la altura del contrario— **Usted dio su palabra**

— **Dije que si me ganabas justamente la carrera te invitaría a cenar pero salir antes e irme poniendo trampas en el camino no lo calificó como una carrera justa** —comento con burla mientras le sostenía la mirada pero por cada palabra que decía un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Yugao, lo que no esperaba nadie ni el mismo Kakashi fue que le gustara aquella reacción.

— **Bueno….yo necesitaba la ventaja o me hubiera ganado muy fácil** —comento con algo de vergüenza mientras jugaba con sus manos mirando ahora hacia su costado

— **Bueno solo porque di mi palabra te invitare a cenar** —comento dando un leve suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando la chica se había acercado tomándolo del brazo, abrazándolo de esa forma a la vez que su sonrisa adornaba de nueva cuenta su rostro.

Kakashi tuvo la intención de alejarla pero algo lo detenía, tal vez era el no ser descortés le había tratado mal en la mañana no se sentía bien haciéndolo de nuevo pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se sentía incómodo en ese momento pero era bueno disimulándolo aunque entre más caminaban más incómodo se sentía sobre todo por las miradas que se llevaban de los aldeanos quienes susurraban cosas al notar en la posición en la que se encontraban.

— **¡Kakashi! —** el ninja se paró al escuchar su nombre al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver quién le llamaba en poco tiempo pudo notar que era Kurenai y Shizune quienes le gritaban, aunque al llegar enfrente de la pareja se quedaron bastante extrañaras al notar la posición en la que iban agarrados.

— **¿Necesitas algo Kurenai? —** pregunto bastante serio tratando de ese modo de terminar con la incómoda situación aunque por parte de Yugao no hacía más que disfrutar de la escena abrazando aún más el brazo de Kakashi mientras miraba a las contrarias con una sonrisa amplia.

— **Si es que queríamos saber si querías ir con… nosotros a comer…ustedes son ¿Lo son**? —pregunto ya sin pena alguna Kurenai mientras miraba fijamente a la pareja pues se le hacía demasiado extraño que el ninja se dejara abrazar de esa forma por alguien como Yugao.

Kakashi por un momento se le quedo la mente en blanco ante aquella pregunta pero al instante ya se encontraba frunciendo el ceño demostrando su molestia ante el comentario pues no quería que empezaran a decir chismes que afectarían a Yugao pero antes que este pudiera contestar su acompañante le gano soltando al principio una leve risa.

— **Solo estamos paseando…aunque no me molestaría salir con mi Sempai** —dijo de una forma algo bromista mientras volteaba a verlo sonriendo mientras un sonrojo adornaba su rostro por su parte Kakashi correspondió a la sonrisa de igual manera aunque un poco más forzada la suya. — **Pero no me parece mala idea ir a comer con todos…**

Esta vez la que se llevó la mirada de asombro era Yugao por parte de los tres pues que ella quisiera convivir con los demás era algo asombroso y no era que fuera mala persona o todos la odiaran al contrario era amable y se llevaba bien con la mayoría pero siempre evitaba ir a lugares donde sabía que estaría Anko pues ellas dos en un lugar no era normal en ningún sentido. Pero claro por la mente de Yugao solo había otra idea y esa era presumirle a Anko lo bien que se llevaba con Kakashi y restregarle prácticamente en su cara la manera en la que iba abrazada a él sin duda se divertiría esa noche.

— **Vamos de una vez a comer o se hará más tarde** —dijo animada Yugao pero a la vez agachando la mirada al sentir de nuevo ese sonrojo que le hacía sentir como niña, obteniendo solo por los demás un asentimiento aun extrañados por su forma de actuar pero aun así todos emprendieron el camino hacia el restaurante donde los esperaban los demás.

Solo tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al local donde ya los esperaban el resto de sus amigos justamente en una de las mesas del fondo donde no serían molestados por la demás gente, en la mesa ya se encontraba servirá gran parte de la comida donde lo que sobresalía era diferentes platos de carne, junto a las botellas de Sake que ya habían pedido, todos estaban sentados bromeando mientras comían, Kurenai soltó de nuevo un leve grito para avisar que ya habían llegado, al instante fue recibida por saludos de los shinobis presentes de los cuales se encontraban Iruka, Asuma, Gai y la pareja de Anko y Genma aunque mientras llegaban a la mesa la cara de asombro de cada uno se hacía presente pues en ningún momento Yugao se había desecho de aquel abrazo que tenía con Kakashi

— **Hola** —hablo alegre Yugao cosa que era raro en ella mostrando una sonrisa amplia aun colgada del brazo de Kakashi quien por su parte tenía una cara que detonaba entre incomodidad y nerviosismo se podía notar a simple vista que no quería estar ahí.

— **Hola** —dijeron al unisonó los demás aunque sin despegar la mirada de la nueva pareja observando cada movimiento que hacían mientras se sentaban a la mesa, por su parte el Hatake le ayudo a sentarse a la chica como buen caballero que era, a la vez que dirigía una mirada de enojo al resto de los chicos para que dejaran de acosarlo con sus miradas. Por su parte Kurenai ya se había sentado al lado de Asuma mientras que Shizune había acabado entre Iruka y Gai mientras que por su parte Kakashi había quedo enfrente de la pareja que más le molestaba, por unos segundos sostuvo su mirada con la de Anko la cual demostraba confusión como si pidiera una explicación con esa sola mirada pero por su parte el Hatake solo puro voltear su rostro queriendo dejar de verla.

— **Porque esa cara mi querido rival** —le hablo Gai con su característica energía y sonrisa pues notaba extraño a su rival pero lejos estaba de saber él porque

— **No me molestes Gai estoy bien** —contesto lo más calmado que podía solo quería que esa cena pasara rápido aunque ahora agradecía usar su máscara pues con eso era más fácil evitar comer algo y vieran sus reacciones al menos no todas —

— **Vamos alégrate mira que tienes una hermosa compañía —** comento sin perder su ánimo la bestia verde para luego integrarse a la conversación que tenían los demás y así paso la comida, Kakashi estuvo más serio de lo normal aunque solo Anko se había dado cuenta de esto pues lo noto ya que ni siquiera quiso comer o beber algo y mucho menos hablar o integrarse por completo al grupo.

Pero bueno por su parte pasaba precisamente lo mismo pues de nuevo su cabeza formulaba miles de preguntas que no podía contestar y aunque trataba de mantener su atención en la conversación que tenían los chicos y su novio, apenas notaba como Yugao se acercaba o le hablaba al Hatake ella volteaba o dejaba de escuchar a los demás dando toda su atención a la conversación de ellos. Se sentía molesta y con cada roce que tenían ellos su enojo aumentaba y lo peor era que tal parecía que Yugao lo hacía apropósito pues en más de una ocasión le había dedicado una sonrisa burlona aunque sin que nadie la viera más que ella.

Así paso la noche para la gran mayoría era una noche estupenda entre amigos, comida, bebidas, bromas y diversión aunque tanto para Anko y Kakashi aquella noche se les hacía eterna queriendo los dos salir corriendo o golpear a la pareja del otro, sintiendo una gran molestia al notar cada sonrisa, cada roce que se daban entre sí, aunque quien más sufría en ese momento era sin duda Kakashi era testigo de cada beso que se daba la pareja sintiendo como un cuchillo se enterada en su pecho.

— **Me estoy divirtiendo mucho Sempai deberíamos salir más** —comento con voz inocente la chica mientras le volvía abrazar sujetando su brazo mientras entrelazaba sus manos por su parte Kakashi mostraba una leve sonrisa.

— **Si supongo que no sería mala idea** —le respondió lo más cortes que podía a la vez que pedía al cielo que le ayudara a salir de tal aprieto y como si el mismo cielo le hubiera escuchado a los segundos un Anbu apareció enfrente del grupo llamando la atención de todo el grupo al instante pues podrían ser malas noticias.

— **Disculpen el interrumpir** —comento con voz neutral cubierto por su máscara mientras hacía una leve reverencia — **Pero Danzo-sama la ha solicitado de inmediato Yugao**

— **¿Qué? Debe ser una broma —** comento quejándose mientras miraba de mala manera al Anbu, pero solo soltó un suspiro mientras se separaba de su pareja del momento — **Lo siento Kakashi debo irme pero gracias por la cita espero podamos salir de nuevo —** le dijo mientras le sonría levemente a la vez que se ponía de pie, haciendo una leve reverencia para despedirse de los demás.

— **Claro en otra ocasión saldremos** —le había respondido mientras sonreía de igual modo a la vez que sentía un gran alivio al pensar que todo había terminado pero apenas había pensado eso cuando sintió el beso de Yugao, le había besado apenas rosando sus labios aun sobre la máscara, obteniendo la atención de todos incluyendo del anbu quien no pudo continuar con su postura recta, apenas se separó Kakashi estaba atónito parpadeando varias veces y con la boca algo abierta, no creyendo lo que había pasado apenas pudo escuchar cómo se despidió del grupo para luego retirarse junto al Anbu que le había ido a buscar.

— **¿Qué rayos fue eso?** —el primero en hablar después de que se fuera la chica fue Asuma quien no podía terminar de procesar lo que acaba de ver — **¿Tu y ella? ¿Enserio?**

— **No sé de qué hablas** —hablo algo confundido el Hatake mientras miraba la mesa tratando de igual forma pensar y entender lo que había pasado pero como un acto de inercia levanto su vista fijándose únicamente en Anko quien tenía una mirada de asombro y _…¿Decepción?_ Por un momento eso le desconcertó aún más sintiéndose mal, sentía como si la hubiera engañado aunque eso sonaba idiota como podía engañarla cuando no eran nada pero aun así, esa miraba no transmitía otra cosa aunque esta vez fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual aproximándose aún más a su novio como buscando refugio pero a la vez le susurraba unas cosas al oído, este simplemente se limitó a asentir.

— **Bueno chicos esta noche ha sido todo un show digno de recordar pero ya es tarde es hora de irnos al menos para Anko y para mi** —Genma hablaba algo confundido mientras sacaba el dinero suficiente para cubrir la parte que le correspondía a ellos dos a la vez que se paraban de su lugar, esta vez la Kunoichi solo se había volteado a despedirse de los demás pero evitando a toda costa cruzar su mirada de nuevo con la del Hatake. Quien miraba un punto fijo en la mesa mientras sentía esa culpa de nuevo.

— **Adiós chicos descansen —** Kurenai se despedía mientras soltaba un suspiro el ambiente estaba algo incómodo por lo cual tanto Iruka como Shizune y Gai habían optado por retirarse de igual modo despidiéndose de sus amigos dejando únicamente a Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai en la mesa quienes apenas vieron cómo se quedaban solos se situaron enfrente del ninja copia mientras le veían con atención.

— **Bien ahora habla ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —** de nueva cuenta Asuma abordaba el tema esperando esta vez una verdadera respuesta por parte de su amigo.

— **Yo no sé de qué hablas** —hablo a la defensiva evitando ver a sus amigos a la cara.

— **Por dios Kakashi ella te beso, ¿Porque no nos dijiste que eran novios?** —Kurenai hablaba algo molesta pues no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas y menos si eran tan importantes.

— **Porque no lo somos Kurenai y el beso no sé porque rayos paso** —le dijo con molestia pues ni él sabía porque le había besado y eso solo le confundía porque no podía decir que le había gustado pero tampoco le había disgustado al menos no del todo.

— **¿Y porque no sales con ella? Es una mujer guapa y se nota que le gustas** —pregunto su amigo aunque podía sentir la mirada asesina de parte de la mujer a su lado como cualquier mujer sus celos se hacían presentes al sentir como adulaba a otra chica que no fuera ella.

— **Yo… bueno me gusta alguien más** —dijo apenas en un susurro mientras miraba la mesa en ese instante la atención de Kurenai había cambiado capturando la totalmente Kakashi sentía que por primera vez diría lo que sentía respecto a su amiga aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

— **¿Hablas enserio?** —pregunto con curiosidad su amigo mientras le miraba fijamente a diferencia de su pareja, él no sabía toda la historia de sus amigos.

— **Hay una mujer que yo quiero en serio pero es complicado ella está saliendo con alguien más** —esta vez Kakashi había levantado su vista para hablar con sus amigos necesitaba urgentemente un consejo y desahogarse de una vez por todas.

— **¿Y este sujeto es bueno?** —Kurenai quería saber su punto de vista respecto a la relación de su amiga para saber si era bueno meterse entre ellos de nuevo.

— **Si supongo que si lo es pero yo no sé qué hacer** —respondió algo nervioso se sentía como un niño con su primer amor.

— **Habla con ella solo para que cierres ese círculo si no es para ti sigues adelante** —Asuma había respondido con naturalidad como si no fuera algo importante y aunque quería ayudar su consejo estuvo lejos de parecer fácil para hacerlo o que le ayudara en algo.

— **No lo creo…** —negó con la cabeza, estaba inseguro de aquella opción.

— **Hablar es mejor y podrás saber que es lo siente ella, bueno si es que la quieres enserio** —le dijo mientras tomaba algo de su vaso.

— **Mira tú tienes que luchar por ella, no te pasa eso seguido tú lo mereces** —por su parte Kurenai se había dejado llevar más por la emoción al saber que su amigo por fin se abría y compartía sus sentimientos — **Dime el nombre de la chica**

— **Es Anko… —** tardo unos momentos en contestar y lo había hecho con nervios pero a la vez una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y aunque Kurenai ya lo sabía bueno ella sabía toda la historia aun así soltó un leve grito de alegría a la vez que sonreía ampliamente pero a comparación Asuma se había empezado ahogar con su trago empezando a toser fuertemente.

— **Tú dijiste Anko… ¿Quieres a Anko?** —hablo mientras tosía un poco a causa de su ahogamiento, ahora estaba más confundido que al principio.

— **Si…la quiero a ella** —esta vez había respondido con más seguridad en su voz.

— **¿Anko?... ¿Enserio?** —Asuma no podía dejar de preguntar mientras le señalaba con su dedo por más que lo pensara no podía dar crédito a eso, pero en poco tiempo empezó a reír llevándose una de sus manos a su boca tratando de detener su risa. — **Oh valla y porque no le has dicho a ella, bueno se la respuesta obvia pero aun así que te lo impedía.**

— **Debes entender una cosa yo…no quiero hacer nada que llegue a poner en riesgo mi amistad con ella—** trataba de encontrar las palabras más sencillas para expresar todo eso que sentía por su amiga pero eso era demasiado difícil y doloroso al mismo tiempo **—….creo que yo tardare un poco en recuperarme de su rechazo si le digo algo, es que nunca estuve enamorado**

— **¿Y estas seguro que te enamoraste? —** a comparación de su pareja quien trataba de no estallar en risas Kurenai se mantenía más calmada quería ayudar a su amigo pero no quería arruinar la relación de Anko si solo era un capricho del ninja copia como cuando un niño quiere un juguete solo porque alguien más lo tiene.

— **Si lo estoy no tengo duda sobre eso** —esta vez había hablado seguro de sus palabras mientras miraba a los ojos a su amiga queriendo demostrarle que hablaba con la verdad **—Yo no no quiero sentirme así sé que ella tiene novio y debería alejarme, juro que me digo que lo superare solo que esto resulta tan difícil y no sé qué voy hacer**

— **Creo que debes decir lo que sientes** —Kurenai trataba de sonar lo más segura que podía como se lo había dicho a Anko ellos tenían que poner un fin a eso que los carcomía por dentro.

— **¡Estás loca!** —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Kakashi recibiendo por eso la mirada de molestia de la Yuhi ante tal insulto.

— **Creo que Kurenai tiene razón, debes saber lo que siente y entonces podrás irla olvidando te sentirás más calmado al quitarte esas incertidumbres y quizás puedas salir con alguien más —** Asuma hablaba aun sonriendo pero tratando de igual manera ayudar a su amigo.

— **¿Estás seguro?** —Kakashi no podía creer nada de eso como ser rechazado cruelmente era la mejor opción no lo entendía.

— **Si yo creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer y entonces tu mente estará en calma porque al menos lo intentaste fallaste pero lo intentaste** —hablo mientras se estiraba un poco para darle unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

— **Gracias.**

— **¿Y… cuando se lo dirás?** —esta vez Kurenai le había ganado de nuevo la emoción esperando que saliera corriendo en búsqueda de ella como hacían en las películas románticas.

— **¿Qué debo decirlo ya? Pero que le voy a decir** — hablo esta vez con temor mientras los miraba en búsqueda de una respuesta.

— **Somos tus amigos no cupidos** —Asuma dijo de inmediato está bien que quisiera ayudar a su amigo pero no le haría todo el trabajo si la quería tendría que averiguar que hacer por ella.

Kakashi por su parte por primera vez quiso tomar todo el sake que le pudieran dar para calmar su mente y tal vez reunir el valor para enfrentarse a Anko cara a cara y hablar de eso que ella ha querido evitar y borrar todo ese tiempo. Era hora de ser valiente y decir que la quería y si tenía que ser rechazado al menos seria con la frente en alto, no dejando que pisoteen su orgullo no de nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

¿Qué tal están? Como siempre si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer mi historia y si ya se me tarde demasiado con esto pero por más que lo escribía no me gustaba pero por favor díganme su opinión.

¿Qué creen que pase?

 _¿Quieren la continuación?_


	4. Confesion

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—" _Pensamientos"_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _" **Confesión"**_

 _ **.-**_

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya parado enfrente del edificio donde vivía Anko pero a juzgar del silencio, la oscuridad y que prácticamente era el único que había en el lugar podía saber que ya era muy tarde, hacía ya un par de horas que había dejado a Asuma y Kurenai en aquel local luego de haber declarado con seguridad que le diría toda la verdad a Anko, por su parte la pareja solo pudo darle su apoyo aunque en realidad ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de como terminaría. Kakashi al inicio había caminado hacia la casa de su amada con suma confianza y determinación para poder declararse ante ella pero solo tuvo que ver la entrada de aquel edificio para que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza y el nerviosismo junto con el temor se apoderada completamente de él, estaba seguro que ni sus misiones en el Anbu habían sido tan difícil ni le habían provocado ese grado de miedo por el que estaba pasando._

 _Ahora sentía como sus piernas le empezaban a temblar, sus manos sudaban a causa del nerviosismo, sentía como el piso se movía aunque de eso no estaba seguro si era a causa de sus nervios o del alcohol que había tomado para tener aún más valor a según él, lo único que tenía claro era la sensación de desmayarse esa sin duda la tenía. Pero ya no era tiempo para ser cobarde, era tiempo de tener el valor y pelear por lo que él quería._

 _Se expondría por primera vez, demostraría sus sentimientos libremente aunque en el proceso los perdiera ante el rechazo de aquella mujer estaba listo para aceptar su triste realidad comenzando entonces a caminar hacia su destino._

 _.-_

 _…_ …. —Punto de vista de _Anko_ —

.-

Se encontraba acostada sobre el sofá de su sala, hace apenas unas horas atrás disfrutaba de una cena con sus amigos todo parecía bien y todo tendría que estar bien pero... _¿Porque no era así?_ Simplemente no lo entendía solo por ese beso, ese maldito beso que había presenciado entre Kakashi y Yugao, le había dolido mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar o quisiera aceptar, en ese momento le dieron ganas de golpear a alguno de ellos y a la vez sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar pero… _¿llorar porque?_ Él no era su novio para sentir esos celos, incluso se atrevería a decir que ni con Genma había sentido tal enfado o celos y eso no le agradaba en nada.

No lo lograba entender por más que lo pensara nada coherente venía a su mente y ahora a todo eso le había tenido que sumar la culpabilidad que también sentía ya que ante todo eso Genma había terminado recibiendo todo su enojo lo cual provoco una pelea entre ellos, no lo culpaba por haberse ido molesto luego de dejarla en su casa se había desquitado con él y ahora se sentía culpable de ello.

Cerró los ojos mientras cubría su rostro con sus brazos pero al instante que lo hizo empezó a sentir como pequeñas gotas saladas salían de sus ojos, se sentía terrible por lo que hacía y sentía.

Después de unos momentos en los cual dejo salir su llanto y frustración el sueño empezaba a ganarle pero al escuchar unos golpes en su puerta los cuales aumentaban de fuerza como pasaba el tiempo le hicieron saltar de su lugar llevando automáticamente una mano a su pecho volteando a ver el reloj _2:38 a.m_ , ya era muy tarde para tener alguna visita a menos que fuera por alguna misión urgente. Se acercó un poco abriendo la puerta despacio para poder ver de quien se trataba al notar a Kakashi su corazón de nueva cuenta empezó a latir con rapidez mordiendo su labio inferior casi por inercia, abrió la puerta con cuidado para dejarlo pasar quien entro sin decir nada solo mirando a su alrededor.

— **¿Qué…que haces aquí?...—** mientras cerraba la puerta pregunto con un poco de timidez algo por lo que se maldijo al instante, ella no tartamudeaba ni era tímida ella era fuerte pero parecía que sus nervios ganaban en esta ocasión.

— **Yo lamento molestar tan tarde pero necesitaba hablar contigo y para eso tuve que esperar a que Genma se fuera** —respondió serio detonando su molestia al tener que mencionar el nombre de la pareja de la chica aunque era verdad, quiso esperar un poco pues no estaba seguro si su novio estaba con ella, no quería que su confesión se hiciera un espectáculo aunque solo tuvo que esperar poco tiempo para que Genma saliera de aquel edificio molesto por lo que pudo ver pero no preguntaría tampoco era que le importara al menos no en ese instante.

— **¿Y qué quieres decir?** —hablo lo más neutral que podía incluso cruzándose de brazos aunque evitaba a toda costa verlo a la cara.

— **Yo…. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor—** hablo más calmado mientras buscaba la manera de verle a los ojos pero al notar que Anko se empeñaba a esquivarlo soltó un leve suspiro y estiro con algo lentitud su mano para poder sostener la suya y poder llevarla de nuevo hacia el sillón, Anko se asustó un poco ante aquel toque sutil de sus manos pero aun así le siguió para sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

— **Kakashi si quieres hablar…De eso, no creo que sea lo mejor** —se apresuró a hablar queriendo evitar aquel tema aunque se sorprendió al ver como él se bajaba la máscara mostrando su rostro para luego deshacerse de su banda ninja, Kakashi quería hablar libremente sin ocultarse.

— **¿Por qué lo evitas?** —Pregunto algo herido mientras miraba el piso sin querer soltarle la mano, en su mente no podía entender la razón para que aquella noche que compartieron se haya vuelto un tabú entre ellos— **Solo dime porque… ¿No fui suficiente para ti?**

— **¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!… tu eres alguien importante para mí** —le dijo con rapidez negando con la cabeza y por primera vez verlo directo a los ojos mientras se aferraba ahora a su brazo con sus dos manos demostrando en aquel intercambio de miradas el dolor y vergüenza de ambos— **Pero Kakashi somos amigos…**

— **¿Hace cuánto que somos amigos?** — pregunto sin apartar la vista de ella, al contrario queriendo grabar en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de ella prestando mayor atención a sus ojos y labios, estiro una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

— **Hace ya más de 10 años —** respondió algo confundida mientras sentía un leve sonrojo adornar su rostro al notar la manera en que la veía mientras recordaba cómo le había conocido.

La primera vez que le vio fue en el examen chunin aunque en aquella ocasión solo lo había visto desde lejos ellos pertenecían a diferentes equipos, su amistad se empezó a formar cuando regreso a la aldea luego de escapar de Orochimaru, él estaba en el Anbu y fue uno de los encargados de vigilarla mientras aprendía a dominar su marca de maldición. En aquel tiempo aunque los dos se llevaban mal, demasiado mal, tal parecía que el tiempo que pasaron juntos les provoco volverse amigos y con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron muy unidos. Tal vez demasiado unidos.

— **Sí, mucho tiempo ha pasado y yo…** —trato de hablar pero apenas había abierto la boca las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

— **¿Qué pasa?** —pregunto ella con nerviosismo de nuevo aunque podía intuir lo que le quería decir y que ella quería ignorar.

— **Yo creo que…. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti** —hablo lo más claro que pudo mientras le sujetaba de ambas manos, dejando salir una leve sonrisa — **Me enamore de ti**

— **Estás jugando…dime que es una broma** —le hablo apartando su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, podía sentir como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos otra vez y estaba segura que lloraría aunque quisiera ser fuerte no podía **— ¿No lo entiendo? ¿Tu, como es qué? ¿Cuándo?**

— **¿Eso importa acaso?** —Le hablo aun manteniendo su sonrisa, acerco de nuevo su mano a su mejilla para limpiar una lagrima que se deslizaba por el rostro de ella — **Solo necesito decirlo, y tú necesitas escucharlo... Te amo Anko desde hace mucho tiempo.**

— **Yo…te quiero pero no así** —agacho la mirada mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo, enfrentarse a esa verdad era muy duro para ella pero su rechazo le dolía aún más a él. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo eso era lo único que quería y estaba segura de poder aceptar.

— **Tranquila… está bien yo esperaba esa respuesta—** Kakashi de igual manera bajo la mirada, tardando un par de minutos en recuperarse, unos minutos donde reino un silencio que solo era interrumpido por leves sollozos de Anko quien se había llevado sus manos a su rostro queriendo evitar que la viera llorar. Kakashi sabía que lo rechazaría no iba con la idea de salir de su casa recibiendo como respuesta un _"si te quiero"_ eso era soñar mucho pero como le dijo Asuma él tenía que enfrentarlo para seguir a delante lástima que el dolor no cambiaría, el hecho de saber la respuesta quizás solo aumentaba aún más su dolor. Se cubrió de nuevo con su máscara a la vez que se ponía de pie para poder irse de aquel lugar solo quería irse necesitaba estar solo— **No importa solo quiero que sepas que te amo y yo sé que tú no me ves igual pero solo quería que lo supieras…**

— **Lo siento… lamento no poder quererte como tú a mí** —le hablo soltando un leve sollozo sin si quiera levantar la vista, no podía encararlo no podía ver el dolor que ella le estaba provocando pero sobre todo no podría verlo llorar, al ver que caminaba tuvo el impulso de detenerlo por lo que le sujeto de una de sus manos — **Eres importante para mi… y yo no quiero perderte**

— **Por favor no lo lamentes…** —se detuvo volteando para poder darle un leve beso en la cabeza en modo de despedida acercándose a su oído para decir una última cosa — **Anko te amo y lo seguiré haciendo, no me perderás estaré para ti siempre.**

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes que caminara hacia la puerta y saliera de la casa sin volver a ver hacia atrás pero a cada paso que daba se sentía peor, sin duda era un idiota, un idiota por enamorarse de su mejor amiga y aunque en ese preciso momento desearía odiarla para evitar sentir todo aquel dolor que crecía en su pecho sabía que eso era imposible y como le dijo el seguiría estando para ella, él la cuidaría aunque su dolor nunca acabara. Ella había sido la primera en amar sinceramente y no se arrepentía de ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer mi historia

 _¿Quieren la continuación?_


	5. Adios

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **Adiós"**_

 _ **.-**_

Los días pasaron desde aquella noche de la confesión y para Kakashi eran una eternidad la que había pasado y aunque el tiempo pasaba la incomodidad junto al dolor permanecían persistentes en todo momento, el solo hecho de estar en las calles de Konoha y pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con ella o peor aún encontrarla en medio de una cita era una constante tortura para él, tan solo pensar que ella estaba en una cita disfrutando de su felicidad junto a Genma hacia que se enfadara queriendo destruir todo a su paso aunque lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de no poder odiarla pues ahora que la viera no podía engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que actuaba así porque no sabía sobre sus sentimientos, _¡NO!_ , ahora estaba claro que ella sabía que la amaba pero simplemente no le importaba.

Ahora solo quería esconderse, solo quería alejarse de todo y de todos, se sentía tan confundido no podía entender porque le gustaba tanto ser masoquista _¿Porque le gustaba vivir en constante dolor?_ Trataba de sonreír pero su farsa ya era difícil de sostener por lo que había empezado a aceptar cualquier misión que le mantuviera lejos de la aldea no importaba lo peligrosa o absurda que fuera solo quería salir y no verla sabía que era cobarde algo impropio de él pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar la situación necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos otra vez.

Cada misión le tomaba un par de días realizarlas y cuando regresaba apenas descansaba un día cuando ya estaba listo para salir de nuevo, eso hizo que su estadía en la aldea se hiciera casi nula por lo que incluso empezaba a ser un fantasma para sus amigos cosa que empezó a preocupar a cierta Kunoichi a quien la culpa también le quitaba el sueño pero era algo que no admitiría públicamente. Y ese día no era diferente Anko apenas se había enterado que llegaría el ninja de su misión cuando ya se encontraba esperándolo en la torre del Hokage ansiosa de verle aunque no hablaran solo quería comprobar por ella misma que se encontraba bien pero no quería parecer tan obvia aunque sus nervios decían la verdad quisiera o no. Camino hacia el salón de descanso encontrando a sus amigas Kurenai y Shizune en el lugar fue hacia ellas mientras jugaba con sus manos, estaba nerviosa. Kurenai apenas la había visto no logro evitar soltar una leve risa pues se le hacía una extraña copia de su alumna Hinata por lo nerviosa que estaba.

— **¿Han visto a Kakashi?** —pregunto Anko ignorando la risa burlona de su amiga, ya estaba algo ansiosa de verle aunque no sabía para que lo quería o que le diría, ella solo quería verlo aunque Kakashi no quisiera hablarle. — **Me dijeron que llegaba hoy de su misión**

— **No, no lo hemos visto, creo que aún no ha llegado a la aldea** —respondió algo confundida Shizune pues en el tiempo que llevaba en la aldea nunca había visto a Anko de ese modo.

— **¿Segura? Me dijeron que llegaban a esta hora.** —frunció el ceño ante aquella negativa.

— **Ya sabes que siempre llega tarde no sé qué te sorprende… ¿Mejor dime pasa algo Anko?** —esta vez había interrumpido Kurenai dejando su lado burlona mostrando algo de confusión por su amiga.

— **Nada, solo que...no lo he vuelto a ver luego de aquella noche y no se… creo que me está evitando** —dijo agachando la mirada se sentía culpable de haberle lastimado de aquel modo y lo último que quería era perder a su amigo quizás para siempre.

— **No pienses eso tu sabes que luego desaparece pero no creo que te evite —** Shizune había dicho casi de inmediato algo animada tratando de igual modo animar a su amiga cosa que naturalmente no sirvió.

— **Bueno si lo ven les importaría decirle que…que…le echo de menos** —había dicho aunque sin mucha seguridad incluso tartamudeando un poco luego de esto se dio media vuelta para salir de aquella sala antes de ser sometida a un interrogatorio que no quería contestar, lo extrañaba esa era su realidad pero no podía decirlo o bueno no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar egoísta ya que le había hecho suficiente daño como para pedirle aun que se quedara a su lado y lo peor era que ambos sabían lo orgullosos que eran como para hablar libremente del asunto.

….

.-

Mientras tanto en el bosque caminaban dos Ninjas sin ninguna prisa, Asuma se encontraba a lado del Hatake habían estado caminando todo el trayecto hacia casa y aunque eso les costaba más tiempo, era necesario para tener un poco de privacidad y poder hablar libremente entre ellos y ahora que sabía todo lo que había pasado Asuma se sentía responsable del dolor que tenía su amigo ya que sus palabras de aquella noche no habían sido en nada acertadas.

Pues él estaba seguro que si Kakashi hablaba con Anko podrían cerrar ese círculo entre ambos y ser felices por caminos separados pero cada día se daba cuenta que su amigo estaba más agotado, más desanimado sus ojeras se hacían evidentes y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba de la misma manera de cuando murió Minato en pocas palabras estaba vacío por dentro.

— **Oye que harás entonces, ¿Volverás a hablar con ella? —** dijo algo preocupado soltando un leve suspiro mientras prendía su cigarrillo dándole una rápida calada para luego soltar el humo mirando al cielo.

— **Yo no puedo verle luego de que me rechazara —** le dijo algo desesperado frunciendo el ceño mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolo ante la frustración que sentía.

— **Entonces que harás… ¿No volverle hablar?** —cuestiono frunciendo igual el ceño, aquella salida se le hacia lo más cobarde que su amigo podría hacer y sin mencionar el dolor que les causaría a ambos.

— **No lo sé… yo no lo sé…—** se quedó quieto por un momento apretando los puños a sus costados — **Por mucho que me esfuerce en recuperarla, que retome el control de mi vida no servirá de nada si siente algo por otro.**

— **Ya sé que es incómodo y frustrante Kakashi pero tienes que intentarlo** —le dijo mientras le tomaba del hombro queriendo transmitirle un poco de confianza para que lo pudiera lograr.

— **¡¿Intentar qué?!** —le pregunto enojado aventando la mano que tenía sobre su hombro, que más podía hacer no podía forzarla a quererlo y él sabía que era lo bastante idiota para no poder dejar de amarla — **Ella no me quiere y yo ya me canse de estar así llevo meses sufriendo, solo quiero pasar de esto y no sé cómo hacerlo.**

— **Bueno no me refiero a intentar que te amé eso sería un error aún más grande pero que piensas de salir con más chicas** — le dijo mientras trataba de calmarlo e intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

— **¿Quieres que olvide mi amor por Anko estando con otras mujeres?** —esa idea le desagrado casi al instante no utilizaría a mujeres, no haría eso, era jugar con sus sentimientos y lo que menos necesitaba en su vida era volverse un maldito entre las mujeres.

— **¿Qué?... ¡No!** —respondió alarmado ante lo que había pensado su amigo tampoco llegaría a ese extremo sobre todo porque si Kurenai se enteraba lo golpearía por dar esas ideas absurdas— **Yo no me refiero a que salgas con mitad de la aldea solo que…bueno porque no sales con Yugao**

— **¿Yugao?** —respondió confundido no estaba seguro de eso por lo que lo primero que hizo fue negar con la cabeza como si quiera así alejar esa idea de su mente.

— **A ella le gustas eso es más que obvio amigo ella te beso y bueno ya la conoces, sabes como es y estoy seguro que no te es indiferente ¿verdad?** — le había comentado con cierta complicidad, estaba seguro que en cierta parte Yugao le gustaba a su amigo

Esta vez Kakashi se quedó callado pensando en ello era verdad Yugao llego a despertar su atención a un inicio sobre todo por su personalidad segura y tenaz al conocerla en el Anbu ambos habían trabajado juntos, sabía que era una excelente ninja y estupenda chica y en algún punto había pensado en salir con ella pero eso se había acabado en cuanto empezaron las disputas con Anko pues él siempre estaba para defenderla y ponerla antes que a nadie más.

— **No se llevaba bien con Anko** —respondió casi automáticamente como si eso fuera razón suficiente para desechar esa idea.

— **Yugao va a salir contigo no con Anko** —le dijo con cierto cinismo Asuma **—Además si lo que quieres es pasar de esa etapa de Anko yo creo que es lo mejor.**

Hubo un silencio después de aquello pues Kakashi se sumió en sus pensamientos quizás Asuma tenía razón sobre el tener que salir con alguien más para poder superar lo de Anko pero también existía la posibilidad de que solo se engañara a sí mismo y solo fuera un simple pretexto para no seguir con su dolor pero de cualquier forma la única víctima seria Yugao y él no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a alguien más por sus problemas.

El camino a Konoha fue lento pero luego de una hora por fin podían ver el portón junto a los ninjas que hacían guardia los cuales les saludaron con amabilidad y les daban la bienvenida, luego de ello caminaron rumbo a la torre del Hokage para poder dar su informe de su misión y mientras subían para poder hablar con Tsunade-sama se encontraron a Kurenai quien de inmediato fue a saludar a Asuma.

— **¿Cómo te fue en la misión?** —pregunto algo preocupada mientras trataba de buscar heridas en el cuerpo de Asuma con la mirada.

— **Todo salió bien** —contesto sonriendo amplio al ver la preocupación del rostro de ella.

— **¿Por qué se tardaron?** —en esta ocasión había fruncido el ceño con molestia, ahora que sabía que se encontraban bien seguía hora de la reprimenda.

— **Teníamos cosas de las cuales hablar ¿Verdad Kakashi?** —pregunto riendo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo por su parte el ninja solo asintió con la cabeza

— **Por cierto Anko te estaba buscando** **Kakashi—** Kurenai se le quedaba viendo fijamente cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y algo preocupante — **Dice que la haz estado evitando**

— **No lo he hecho… bueno yo he salido en misiones solo eso** —respondió con simpleza mientras soltaba un suspiro — **Pero no te preocupes iré hablarle**

Dicho eso se despidió de la pareja para poder ir a entregar el informe de su misión pues Asuma no se veía con muchas ganas de despejarse de Kurenai por lo que le había hecho el favor de entregarlo por su cuenta.

No tardó mucho en la oficina de Tsunade pero si se había tardado en decidir si debía ir a buscar a Anko para avisar que había regresado por fin a la aldea pero si no lo hacía no podía evitar la por siempre era hora de dejar de huir.

…

.-

Anko había salido de su trabajo con Ibiki hace unas horas y se había ido a cenar con su novio pero en ese instante era lo que menos le emocionaba, mientras hablaban y paseaban por la aldea luego de la cena ella no podía evitar voltear a ver cada instante el reloj que traía puesto mientras se preguntaba si ya hubiera llegado Kakashi, negaba con la cabeza tratando entonces de volver aprestarle atención a su novio, sabía que tendría que seguir con su farsa y sonreír aunque no quisiera, ahora una pelea de pareja era lo que menos quería y aunque Genma se veía feliz y Anko se esforzaba para aparentar estar igual algo por lo que se sentía mal ella.

— **Anko… tengo una pregunta que hacerte** —le había dicho Genma algo nervioso mientras se detenía a mitad de la calle

— **Claro que pasa —** Anko contesto no muy convencida mientras le miraba atenta mordiendo su propio labio a causa de sus nervios.

— **Llevamos ya un tiempo saliendo y pensaba que ya era hora formalizar…ya sabes tratar de vivir juntos**

— **Genma…—** apenas había logrado decir su nombre en un susurro mientras la sorpresa se apoderaba de ella.

— **Anko solo quiero que sepas que te amo** —le dijo sonriendo lo mejor que podía mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas, por su parte Anko no pudo sentirse peor en ese momento queriendo que la tierra se la comiera.

— **Yo no sé que siento… te quiero pero esto —** trataba de encontrar las palabras para expresarse pero apenas podía decir algunas cosas quizás sin sentido mientras negaba con la cabeza **—No estoy segura Genma**

— **Solo inténtalo Anko no te arrepentirás —** le mencionaba con gran entusiasmo pues para el solo era un paso que lo acercaba más a su meta la cual era volverla su esposa. Porque él sin duda la amaba tonta y locamente y lo que más deseaba era volverla su mujer.— **Quizás me encuentre muy lejos de saber todo de ti pero aun así quiero intentarlo.**

— **Genma…** **—** de nuevo se mordía su labio ante los nervios que sentía en cualquier otro momento ya estaría en sus brazos llorando de emoción mientras le decía un "Si" pero ahora eso solo le provocaba un temor horrible.

— **Sé que no será fácil es más sé que e** **s ridículo creer que nunca habrá alguna discusión viviendo bajo el mismo techo pero son experiencias que quiero pasar contigo si es que me lo permites. Te amo Anko ahora solo quiero saber ¿tú me amas?** —había preguntado algo nervioso mientras le miraba a los ojos detonando todo su cariño con esa sola mirada.

— **Yo…—** el silencio reino unos momentos mientras las palabras se atrevían a salir de sus labios sabía que se arrepentiría de decirlo, sabía que era pronto y arriesgado aceptar eso pero también sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría y quizás ya era tiempo ¿o no? — **También** **te amo, voy a pensarlo…**

Genma la abrazo apenas había terminado de decir aquella frase él haría cualquier cosa para que su corazón fuera únicamente suyo, Anko le había correspondido el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y mientras ellos disfrutaban su momento juntos, ninguno de los dos noto que Kakashi estaba cerca prácticamente escondido en uno de los locales estaba buscando a Anko para hablar o al menos intentarlo pero ahora no podía terminar de procesar la información que había escuchado, Anko le había dicho que lo amaba y viviría con Genma, escuchar eso hizo que cualquier mínima posibilidad que tenia de estar con ella se hubiera muerto.

Kakashi había empezado a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la pareja sus pasos eran casi por inercia, su mirada de nuevo estaba vacía apretando sus puños trataba de suprimir su dolor lo mejor que pudiera para que nadie se diera cuenta en ese momento no quería saber de nada, siguió avanzando pero en su mente solo se repetía esa frase una y otra vez y no podía más que maldecirse por ello, mantenía su mirada fija en el piso queriendo ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor para así evitar seguir pensando cosas que no debía.

Pero por cada paso que daba algo en su pecho empezaba a dolerle pero también algo le extrañaba porque su furia no era hacia nadie, era únicamente para él mismo. Tardo unos minutos en llegar al lago que había en la aldea justo donde estaban los campos de entrenamiento pero apenas había puesto un pie en ese lugar cuando de nuevo estaba sintiendo esa punzada en su interior, como si su culpa se apoderaba de él, apretó sus puños contra sus piernas esta vez respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse de algún modo, empezó a caminar directo a uno de los postes de madera que usaban para entrenar empezando a soltar golpes los cuales estaban llenos de furia, sufrimiento y tristeza era todo lo que sentía en su interior, solo quería terminar con su dolor con cada golpe que daba.

Dejo de golpearlo cuando sus manos quedaron nuevamente ensangrentadas y su fuerzas se habían acabado terminando tirado en el piso agotado y con la respiración agitada luego de una hora o quizás más de haber estado golpeando aquel poste con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos ardían y el solo querer moverlas era un martirio pero al menos su alma se sentía en paz ahora que su frustración se había ido, miraba el cielo estrellado mientras sentía la brisa de la noche sobre su rostro eso era tranquilizante aprovecho de ello para replantear todo sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Mientras miraba el cielo negó con la cabeza levemente a la vez que una leve sonrisa salía de su rostro, Asuma tenía razón no podía seguir así no podía seguir compadeciéndose además el debería ser feliz por ella, sabía que Genma no era un mal tipo aunque lo odiara por robarle algo tenía que admitir era un buen sujeto el muy maldito, sabía que ella estaba en buenas manos sabía que él no la dañaría. Anko había pasado por mucho dolor en su vida y ahora tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de algo bueno y él aprendería quisiera o no a aceptarlo.

— **Anko…** **Adiós mi amor** —declaro en un último suspiro, ya no vería atrás, había amado pero perdió así era su vida siempre perdiendo pero no se detendría se levantaría y seguiría por él incluso también por ella y quien sabe quizás el destino tuviera una sorpresa que le alegrara la vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si llegaron hasta este punto solo quiero agradecer por leer mi historia, espero haya sido de su agrado.


	6. La cita

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **La cita"**_

.-

El sol ese día no había salido en cambio un mar de nubes grises surcaban el cielo dando un ambiente frio y nostálgico en la aldea, Kakashi podía admirar ese paisaje desde su cuarto mirando por la ventana mientras se recargaba en el marco de esta, no teniendo algo más en que entretenerse que no fuera ver el cielo ni si quiera su fiel libro lograba captar su atención en esos momentos, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había tenido la iniciativa de empezar de nuevo pero en esos últimos días solo se dedicaba a despertar, entrenar, revisar algunos informes y entrenar junto a su equipo o con Gai en eso se había reducido su día a día y en parte agradecía por ello ya había superado al menos su tendencia a salir en cuanta misión se le pusiera enfrente ahora pasaba sin duda más tiempo en la aldea, también sus manos ya habían sanado y se abstenía de golpear cosas.

No negaría que ver a Anko aún le costaba trabajo pero era algo que ya estaba superando o al menos se engañaba repitiendo eso y tomando en cuenta el consejo de Asuma había decido acercarse de nuevo a Yugao cosa que extrañamente le hacía sentir aún mejor, pasar el tiempo con ella le hacía olvidar su tristeza era una buena forma de recuperarse sin mencionar que esa atracción que había sentido al inicio de conocerla empezaba a despertar de nuevo y sus amigos estaban felices por ello o al menos Kurenai y Asuma lo estaban pues pensaban que el martirio de sus amigos había acabado y que podrían vivir cada uno por su lado y no había mayor prueba de ello que la cita que le había pedido para ese día a Yugao aunque lo único que no entendía era como se había propagado esa noticia por todo su círculo de amigos siendo el tema principal de conversación aunque también podía sentir algo más en su interior pero ese sentimiento no lo sabía descifrar tan fácilmente eran quizás _¿Nervios?_ No lo podía creer no era un adolecente en su primera cita, _¿Miedo?_ Eso podría ser más fácil y creíble pues el involucrarse sentimentalmente siempre había sido un problema para él pero también estaba seguro que no se trataba de eso, se quedó unos momentos más pensando en las posibilidades pero por cada pensamiento que tenía solo podía sentirse aún más frustrado al no poder interpretar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— **Que rayos pasa conmigo** — estaba molesto consigo mismo, apartándose de la ventana decidió acostarse en su cama, no podía entender su falta de emoción ante su cita — **Debería estar feliz saldré con una hermosa chica que me corresponde porque no puedo disfrutar de ello.**

—" _ **Porque no la amas"**_ —la respuesta de su conciencia había llegado tan rápido a él que ni si quiera pudo sorprenderse, como si fuera una bofetada su subconsciente le había callado sintiendo se horrible ante aquella verdad, llevando sus manos a su rostro cubriendo lo con ellas. — **Lo hare… yo la amare…—** comenzó a repetirse más que nada para sí mismo queriendo convencerse de esa realidad de esa nueva verdad.

…

.-

.-

Anko por su parte se sentía algo extraña en aquellos días y todo ante la nueva forma de actuar de Kakashi no es que fuera maleducado eso no era, cuando le hablaba no era grosero o agresivo al contrario siempre hablaba con calma y seguía siendo amigable pero no como era antes y eso le preocupaba, él solo la trataba cordialmente y formalmente como si fueran simples colegas o quizás ni eso y aunque ya podían hablar sin incomodidad o al menos no mucha ya no era igual eran apenas una cuantas palabras las que cruzaban y en su cabeza solo había una culpable y era su nueva amiga, ahora que se había vuelto cercano a Yugao tal parecía que los papeles se hubieran cambiado siendo ahora ella su prioridad y Anko la malvada del cuento, eso le fastidiaba sin duda pero quería no prestarle atención por consejo de Kurenai quien le había sugerido darle su espacio a Kakashi para que pudiera tener una relación así como lo hacia ella y eso le fastidiaba aún más y no se molestaba en ocultarlo pues al contrario de cómo le había pasado al Hatake, Anko no pudo aguantar tanto con su falsedad empezando a deprimirse y enfadarse al sentir que ahora ella perdía algo y como si fuera una broma cruel de su mente no podía evitar repetirse aquel viejo dicho _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"._

Justo ahora se encontraba hablando de ello con su amiga, ambas habían decidido dar un paseo por la aldea y poder hablar sobre lo que pasaba en sus vidas pero Kurenai no había tardado en abordar el tema de la tristeza que tenía su amiga.

— **Anko no te entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** —le preguntaba ya algo molesta ante la falta de decisión de su amiga, llevaban ya una hora en el parque sentadas en una de las bancas y aun no podía hacer que Anko hablara de lo que le molestaba, volteo algo desesperada hacia el cielo el cual estaba totalmente nublado pero no parecía que fuera a llover solo se veía con un gris claro, Anko por su parte levantó la mirada al cielo suspirando por quinta vez mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, sentía nuevamente ese nudo en su garganta aunque no entendía por qué pasaba o no lo quería reconocer simplemente siguió con la mirada perdida cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Kurenai quien la veía preocupada. — **¿No quieres que sea feliz?**

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa asintiendo con la cabeza al instante, no era tan egoísta para negarle esa oportunidad aunque eso provocara que él terminara enamorándose de su peor pesadilla — **Claro que quiero eso, es mi amigo se por lo que ha pasado, el dolor que ha vivido él merece esa felicidad pero… ¿Por qué Yugao?**

— **Bueno dime ¿Con quién te gustaría que salga? Aunque estoy segura que nadie te gustara** —hablo sonriendo levemente mientras sujetaba a su amiga del hombro se le hacía tierno ver esa etapa de celos de Anko aunque no fuera el momento para que los sintiera, ni la persona correcta para sentirlos.

— **No se Kurenai pero debe haber alguien mejor es lo único que digo** —hablo algo malhumorada pero por más que quisiera culpar a alguien más su enojo no tenía explicación al menos no aceptable para nadie ni para ella misma pues sentirse molesta porque su mejor amigo y ex enamorado saliera con una chica no debería ser motivo de enojo mucho menos cuando Anko ya estaba con alguien, soltó un suspiro.

— **Anko nadie es mejor, piensa Kakashi no habla con nadie en esta aldea al menos no en forma social a menos que…** —se quedó pensando un momento para luego soltar una leve risa maliciosa mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos llevando los a la altura de su rostro, queriendo así reprimir la risa que estaba queriendo salir de sus labios — **Podríamos emparejarlo con Shizune**

— **¿Qué?** —la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la Mitarashi quien no estaba segura si reír o llenarse de horror ante aquella imagen, pero sin duda había sido buena manera de cambiar de imagen en su mente olvidando su enojo y tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza riendo — **Por dios Kurenai no pienses esas ridiculeces Shizune quedara como monja eso hasta yo lo se**

— **No seas cruel Anko** ―esta vez había dejado su estado de maldad a un lado para recriminar a su amiga por ese comentario aunque Kurenai muchas veces se había planteado lo mismo, aunque ver como su amiga recobraba su viejo animo le hizo conservar una sonrisa en sus labios― **Quizás si le ayudamos pueda tener un novio además no querías que Kakashi cambiara de novia**

— **En primer lugar Yugao no es su novia y en segundo tú crees que** _ **"Mama Tsunade"**_ **le dé permiso a Shizune de salir a jugar** —le había cuestionado aun con burla retomando un poco de su antiguo animo empezando a reír como normalmente lo hacía.

— **Bueno yo solo daba opciones además no se me hace justo que se quede solterona es una buena chica y mira que si tu lograste tener novio y enamorar a uno de los mejores ninjas, ella tiene más esperanzas** —le había dicho mostrándose esta vez más calmada queriendo mostrar seriedad pero ante su comentario lo único que había ganado había sido un golpe en el hombro por parte de Anko quien le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— **Gracias por tu apoyo amiga** — le comento con burla negando con la cabeza, ella sabía que tener a Kurenai de su mejor amiga y consejera era un arma de dos filos ya que una vez que le platicaba las cosas ella no paraba de molestarla con eso y ahora que por fin Kakashi y ella habían hablado y estaban tranquilos Kurenai no paraba de fastidiarla con eso. — **Aunque tienes razón no merece estar sola pero no la veo siendo buena pareja con el pervertido del Hatake, ella es muy ingenua mejor pensamos en alguien mejor.**

Ambas chicas se quedaron pensando en quienes serían las mejores parejas para su amiga como si se tratara de venderla al mejor postor de la aldea pero cada ninja era descartado por cuestiones simples Ibiki era muy perturbador, Ebisu era igual un pervertido y aburrido, Aoba era muy desesperante cuando empezaba hablar, Gai bueno el simple hecho de ser él ya era un problema y como si fuera un destello de luz ambas se voltearon a ver sonriendo amplio **—IRUKA —** apenas terminaron de decir lo comenzaron a reír.

— **Serian perfectos ambos son tiernos, inocentes, trabajadores, responsables, amigables y se conocen** —Kurenai parecía que hablaba de alguna pareja salida de un cuento de hadas cosa que le parecía bastante cursi a Anko aunque estaba de acuerdo en que ellos harían buena pareja.

— **Debemos hacerles una cita sería tan divertido verlos a los dos llenos de nervios estando a punto de un colapso** —Anko había declarado riendo mientras se imaginaba aquella cita los dos en un restaurante sentados uno enfrente del otro más rojos que la alumna de su amiga, sin poder hablar entre ellos ante la pena.

— **Tu apoyo me da ternura Anko** —quiso volver a reprender a su amiga pero al imaginar el mismo escenario su risa fue más que su conciencia sería tan tierno ver una escena romántica entre ellos aunque la risa acabo cuando la alarma del reloj de Anko empezó a sonar **— ¿Tienes alguna misión?**

Anko no respondió guardando silencio de nuevo mientras desactivaba la alarma de su reloj tan solo negando con la cabeza ella no tenía una misión a la cual ir **—Quede de almorzar con Genma hoy sale de misión y bueno quería que nos viéramos antes de que se fuera—** le había dicho con una leve sonrisa en los labios, aunque quisiera aparentar más emoción le era imposible.

— **Entiendo** —le había dicho su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios para segundos después cambiar de semblante luciendo un poco más nerviosa y preocupada — **Por cierto si sabes que Kakashi saldrá hoy con Yugao ¿Verdad?**

— **Si algo de eso ya sabía** —comento mordiendo su labio inferior, ella fue una de las primeras en saber y le molestaba que se lo repitieran en su cara aunque suponía que era para dejarle en claro lo que pasaría y se fuera formando a la idea.

— **Anko hoy Kakashi podría pedirle que sea su novia** —le había declarado su amiga con una actitud seria mostrando que no bromeaba.

— **¿Y? —** le dijo queriendo mostrar poco interés ante el tema aunque por dentro fuera otra cuestión pero su mirada la delataba mostrando un poco de dolor en ella— **Yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto…**

— **Lo sé, solo quería que lo supieras y no te sorprendieras si mañana se hacía oficial —** le comento con una leve sonrisa.

— **Sera mejor que me apure no quiero que se me haga tarde nos veremos después** —le había dicho a su amiga dándole un leve abrazo como despedida, Kurenai por su parte solo asintió correspondiendo al abrazo nunca dejaría de sorprenderse ante aquel miedo que podían mostrar los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, ambas se levantaron por fin de la banca pero tomando caminos distintos.

Kurenai caminaba por el parque había decidido dar una última vuelta por los alrededores queriendo encontrar algo de calma pues la última platica con su amiga le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, ella sabía con certeza que sus amigos eran los que más habían sufrido en su vidas y justo por eso solo deseaba la felicidad para los dos pero ahora se cuestionaba si estaban tomando el camino indicado Kakashi con Yugao y Anko con Genma si ya era difícil tratar con un triángulo amoroso ahora era todo peor pero rogaba al cielo que solo fueran ideas suyas y sus amigos pudieran ser feliz con sus respectivas parejas.

— **Kurenai… espera Kurenai** —una voz hizo que volteara notando entonces la presencia de Yugao quien vestía de civil usando unos pantalones y blusa blanca caminaba con algo deprisa hacia ella mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

— **En que te puedo ayudar Yugao** —Kurenai le había dicho sonriendo aunque algo confundida ellas no solían hablar bueno dudaba incluso si se dirigían el saludo cuando se veían, ella era fiel a la amistad de Anko y si alguien se metía con ella bueno era con las dos y justo por eso no habia tenido mucha interacción con Yugao.

— **Yo venía por… bueno vengo a hablar contigo Kurenai** —en esta ocasión su voz se había transformado en una más tenue y tímida mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban con un sonrojo y es que el pedir ayuda no era algo común en Yugao por lo que hacerlo le era algo difícil.

— **¿Yo? ¿Tú quieres hablar conmigo?** —por su parte Kurenai estaba aún más confundida, mirándola fijamente buscando así la razón de sus palabras.

— **Sí, si no te importa quisiera que habláramos necesito de tu ayuda** —con cada palabra que decía un sonrojo más grande se hacía presente pero mientras su sonrojo crecía la confusión de Kurenai hacia lo mismo

— **Claro, podemos hablar ahora mismo si te parece** —ella no encontraba problema en hablar con ella aunque ya imaginaba la mirada asesina de su amiga que le daría apenas se enterada de lo que hacía, por su parte Yugao solo asintió para acercarse quedando enfrente de la Yuhi para así empezar a hablar sobre su problema.

— **Me gustaría que me pudieras ayudar con Mitarashi** — le había dicho casi en modo de súplica mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando un poco de molestia pues por más que le cayera mal a Yugao debía controlarse cada vez más con Anko— **Creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien digo ahora que salgo con Kakashi no me gustaría que una tonta disputa entre nosotras nos perjudique.**

— **Tu vienes para pedirme que te ayude a hacer las paces con Anko —** le repetía cada palabra lentamente como si quisiera dejar claro lo que creía que le estaba pidiendo lo cual era una locura bueno en realidad era algo comprensible y ella amaría poder ayudarla pero conociendo lo orgullosa que era su amiga dudaba que algo le pudiera ayudar.

— **Te lo pido por favor** —había dicho con algo de desesperación inclinándose un poco ante Kurenai — **Quiero hacer las paces con ella lo digo enserio, sé que no he sido la mejor persona y que puede que nos odiemos mutuamente pero yo quiero a Kakashi y si para estar con él debo tragarme mi orgullo bien lo hare ahora solo espero que ella demuestres la misma madures —** hablo con calma aunque cada palabra era difícil de decir para ella en verdad estaba quitando se su orgullo, por parte de Kurenai esa declaración la había tomado por sorpresa no estaba segura de que decir para su punto de vista estaba más que bien que ellas se llevaran bien o al menos lo mejor posible entre las dos.

— **¿Quieres… dar un paseo conmigo?** —Kurenai había declarado sin poder quitar su cara de sorpresa necesitaba pensar, procesar lo que le había dicho y sobre todo quería encontrar la forma de poder ayudarle pues lo que había dicho era la mejor solución para todos, Yugao solo había asentido con la cabeza, su última esperanza era la ayuda de la Yuhi y rogaba al cielo que le ayudara en su problema.

…

.-

La noche había caído rápidamente mostrando una nueva imagen de la aldea, las calles se podían apreciar gracias a las luces de todos los locales del centro sin mencionar que se podía escuchar la diferente música desde calmada hasta rítmica era como si todo quisiera verse alegre para la cita de aquellos ninjas. Yugao se encontraba caminando por las calles, usaba un vestido de color azul claro junto a una zapatillas del mismo tono su cabello estaba suelto tan solo una diadema adornaba su cabello y un poco de maquillaje a decir verdad se podría apreciar lo diferente que se podía ver y sobre todo lo linda que podría llegar a verse sin el traje del Anbu y eso quería ella, quería verse linda para su primera cita.

Hasta ahora lo que había vivido con su sempai había sido más que nada laboral salidas a comer pero con uniformes y límite de tiempo para volver a trabajar, las charlas igual eran referentes al trabajo pero hoy no sería así, hoy solo serían un hombre y una mujer disfrutando de una cita, por cada paso que daba sus nervios crecían y su sonrisa igual.

La charla con Kurenai había sido de lo más educativa aunque más que una amiga le había parecido haber almorzado con la madre de Kakashi pues no paraba de darle consejos pero más que nada no dejaba de pedirle que lo tratara con calma y paciencia pues él no era ese tipo de sujetos que demostraba el cariño rápidamente ni abiertamente pero eso lo sabía de antemano, ella sabía en lo que se metía cuando quiso enamorarlo desde el inicio, también sabía que el grupo de personas llegadas a él era mínimo pero no se rendiría ya había llegado muy lejos para tirar la toalla.

Soltó un suspiro mientras llegaba al lugar pactado no pudo evitar su sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de su sempai parado justo en la entrada del restaurante volteo a ver su reloj en su muñeca y pudo comprobar que eran 8:02 p.m Kakashi había llegado a tiempo cosa que era sumamente sorprendente lo pudo notar usando un pantalón y playera negra aunque su banda ninja la traía puesta a comparación a ella aunque eso no le molestaba pues verlo con una venda o un parche en el ojo hubiera sido aún más raro. Cuando se encontraba a unos metros de distancia sus miradas se encontraron mostrando una sonrisa ambos.

— **Hola Yugao, buenas noches** —Kakashi había saludado cordialmente dando una leve reverencia sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

— **Buenas noches Sempai, es un gusto verle —** le había contestado de igual manera manteniendo una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— **Venga no estamos trabajando no debes llamarme así** —le había dicho riendo un poco ante lo formal que se había escuchado su saludo, abrió la puerta del local para que pudieran entrar de una vez al restaurante.

— **Si tienes razón…Kakashi** —le dijo riendo un poco mientras entraba al local sentándose en la última mesa donde esperaban no ser espiados y molestados por nadie, Kakashi le ayudo a sentarse como buen caballero quedando justo enfrente de ella — **Me has sorprendido haz llegado a tiempo**

— **Bueno si… no podía llegar tarde a una cita** —le comento sonriendo algo nervioso la verdadera razón es que había estado listo desde hace horas y no justamente por emoción había salido de su casa quedando parado frente al restaurante alrededor de una hora pensando en las posibilidades o mejor dicho en las escusas para evitar esa cita, tosió un poco queriendo cambiar el tema — **Sera mejor ordenar**

La cita comenzó algo torpe entre ambos los nervios y la tensión inundaban el lugar pero quizás fuera el Sake que empezaron a tomar o solo fuera la confianza que daba poco a poco aquella charla que todo ese ambiente cambio a uno alegre y cómodo entre ambos, entre risas y sonrisas fue la mayor parte de la noche, se dedicaron a recordar viejas anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos en el Anbu o como había sido la vida ahora de Sensei que había elegido vivir. Cada uno había ido por caminos distintos pero era como si luego de aquella plática sus caminos de nuevo estuvieran en el mismo rumbo.

Luego de comer habían decidido que ya era hora de irse de allí, Kakashi pago la cuenta para luego salir y poder dar un paseo por la aldea y mientras lo hacían las risas de nuevo inundaban el lugar Yugao de nuevo se había abrazado sujetando uno de sus brazos sin mencionar que eran el centro de atención de donde pasaban captando la mirada de casi todo aldeano que se encontraban a su paso y eso solo ocasionaba que entre ellos fuera más divertido ver sus diferentes expresiones. Mientras caminaban llegaron al frente de la academia donde decidieron descansar unos momentos pues entre las risas a ambos ya les dolía el estómago.

— **Mañana seremos el tema principal de las conversaciones —** le comentaba Yugao sin poder parar de reír mientras se sentaba en el columpio que había justo enfrente del portón de la academia

— **Si lo se aunque ha sido divertido ver todo eso —** le comentaba Kakashi sonriendo sinceramente mientras se recargaba en el árbol negando con la cabeza ya podía imaginarse todas las historias que para mañana inundarían las calles hacía tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera. — **He disfrutado esta cita en verdad**

— **Estoy de acuerdo contigo me ha encantado esta cita** —le dijo sonriendo amplio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual no pasó desapercibido por el asintiendo solamente pero embelesado ante la imagen que tenía de ella, Yugao se tuvo que armar de valor para poder convencerse de hacer su siguiente movimiento se levantó del columpio para acercarse a él abrazando lo por el cuello y así dándole un casto beso en los labios y aunque la máscara se interponía era como si no existiera para ellos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando del momento, Yugao se recargo contra el pecho de Kakashi luego del beso, él no se quitó al contrario paso sus manos por su espalda para poder abrazarla uniendo la aún más a él quizás no estaba tan equivocado podía llegar a amarla, podía hacerlo…Debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola espero se encuentren bien y como siempre lo hago les agradezco leer mi trabajo.

 _¿Pero qué tal les pareció?_

 _¿Quieren la continuación?_


	7. ¿Boda?

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **¿Una boda?"**_

 _.-_

En las calles ya se encontraba el rumor de la cita de Kakashi con Yugao tal parecía que no había algún tema para hablar que no fuera ese lo cual era totalmente incómodo para aquel ninja quien era testigo de eso, a cada paso que daba de camino hacia el Domo del Hokage podía escuchar cada relato que decía la gente cuando lo veían aunque alguien debería decirles que la discreción no era su mejor fuerte pues escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían _"Cena romántica" "Paseo nocturno" "Besos" "Hijos" "Matrimonio"_ eran algunas de las palabras que más sonaban, apenas había pasado un día de la cita y los aldeanos ya pensaban incluso en que se casarían.

La incomodidad no se iba por cada comentario que escuchaba sentía que tan solo lo decían para burlarse de él pero claro que eso eran ideas suyas aunque lo que más le irritaba era el hecho de saber que no dejarían de hablar de él durante días.

— **No creí que una cita hiciera tanto escándalo en la aldea** —gruñía con molestia apretando sus puños mientras aceleraba el pasa al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una risas provenientes de un par de señoras que habían pasado a su lado — **Kakashi eres un idiota** —se dijo en susurro negando con la cabeza tenía que encontrar la manera de olvidar todo lo que tuviera ver con eso.

Cuando por fin llego al Domo del Hokage su respiración estaba agitada pues en el último tramo del camino había decidido correr pues algunos ninjas curiosos se habían querido acercar para preguntar sobre su vida amorosa y eso era algo que no pensaba hablar con nadie.

— **Kakashi ¿Qué te pasa pareces cansado?** —pregunto Shizune quien de igual manera llegaba al domo para poder trabajar junto a Tsunade

— **Estoy bien Shizune** —le había contestado con una leve sonrisa — **Solo que… parece que soy popular el día de hoy** —comento volteando hacia la calle notando que ya nadie lo siguiera.

— **¿Popular?...** —pregunto algo confundida volteando a ver hacia la calle del mismo modo para luego soltar una leve risa entendiendo a lo que se refería pues hasta ella había escuchado la historia mientras caminaba entre las calles **— ¿Te refieres a tu boda?**

— **¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda? ¡No me voy a casar!... —** Kakashi había soltado alarmado negando con la cabeza y manos con algo de desesperación escuchando entonces como la risa de Shizune aumentaba para entonces darse un golpe mental por haber hablado sin pensar, aunque se alegraba en cierta parte que fuera Shizune quien lo escuchara pues ella podía tomar lo como un pequeño comentario mientras que Kurenai le hubiera molestado el resto del día por su declaración.

— **Bueno aunque la verdad era algo que ya esperaba** —le había respondido con una sonrisa amplia mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo hacia su oficina.

— **¿Por qué lo dices?** —volteo a verla algo confundido acercándose a ella para seguirla caminando a su lado, no esperaba una declaración de ese tipo viniendo de Shizune.

— **Bueno es que había escuchado que fueron muy buen equipo cuando ambos estaban en el Anbu sin mencionar que se nota la química entre ustedes** —aseguro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro ajena de los problemas de su amigo o su complicada relación con Anko.

— **Supongo que si** —le contesto esta vez algo nervioso continuaron hablando de trivialidades hasta que habían llegado a la oficina de ella parándose enfrente de la puerta no sin antes despedirse de su amiga — **Bueno creo que hablaremos más tarde**

— **Claro espero tengas un buen día Kakashi** —le contesto aun con una sonrisa en su rostro entrando entonces en su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, fue entonces cuando él soltó un suspiro mientras maldecía a su suerte quizás no había sido una equivocación salir con Yugao aunque sin duda serían unos largos días mientras se acostumbraba a la noticia de la nueva pareja de Konoha.

…

.-

El resto del día se había pasado relativamente normal al menos en las oficinas, Asuma había llegado de salir a entrenar junto a su equipo y lo primero que pudo notar al llegar fue el constante chisme de boca en boca incluso había escuchado diferentes versiones de la historia respecto a su amigo aunque eso lo había confundido por lo que se apresuró a llegar al domo necesitaba pedir que Kakashi se lo explicara bien.

— **Oye Shizune tu sabes dónde puedo entrar a Kakashi** —Asuma había estado corriendo y estaba algo agitado notando apenas había llegado a Shizune quien caminaba con varios sobre y pergaminos entre las manos.

— **¿Kakashi?** —le cuestiono confundida deteniendo su andar. — **Bueno él estaba en el archivo buscando algunas cosas quizás siga ahí.**

— **Gracias iré a buscarlo** —le agradeció pero antes que pudiera irse una voz a su costado los hizo voltear a ver notando entonces a Genma quien parecía algo confundido al mismo tiempo que volteaba a todos lados como si hubiera perdido algo.

— **Chicos ¿No han visto a Anko?** —les pregunto esperando que ellos pudieran darle razón de su novia

— **No Genma de seguro está en su despacho ¿Para que la necesitas?** —Shizune había contestado algo confundida ante la actitud del ninja.

— **Es que quería ver si me acompañaba a ver unas cosas que me dejo Ibiki pero no la encuentro en ningún lado ya pregunte a Kurenai, Iruka e incluso a Ebisu y nadie sabe nada pero bueno iré a ver si la encuentro gracias** —dicho eso dejo a sus amigos para poder ir a buscar a su novia pues desde la mañana había empezado a buscarla sin éxito hasta ahora no sabía nada de ella ni si quiera el dueño de la dulcería la había visto ese día y eso era algo sumamente preocupante incluso para el anciano del local.

…

.-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los viejos pergaminos Kakashi había estado buscando un pergamino el cual le había pertenecido a Minato era un viejo jutsu de meditación el cual había querido darle a Naruto desde hacía algún tiempo pues de algún modo sentia que ese pergamino le pertenecía a su alumno y que le ayudaría o esperaba que le ayudara en mejorar su comportamiento aunque eso lo dudaba pero no dejaba de ser un buen regalo para su Naruto.

Aunque esa búsqueda había quedado en segundo plano ante la llegada de Kurenai quien apenas lo había visto no dejo pasar la oportunidad de bombardearlo entre preguntas, regaños, consejos y demás cosas sobre su cita a lo cual él se negaba a contestar provocando de esa manera el enojo de su amiga.

— **Por favor ya contéstame de una vez** —le decía azotando uno de sus pies en el suelo con desesperación mientras sus manos las mantenía sobre su cadera mirando lo fijamente con el ceño algo fruncido.

— **Kurenai no pienso hablar sobre lo que paso** —soltó un suspiro algo cansado ya estaba a punto de perder su paciencia — **Creo que puedo ahorrarme los detalles aunque si quieres enterarte puedes preguntarle a cualquiera en la calle ellos te lo dirán** —le había contestado con cierta burla ocasionando aún más el enfado de su amiga.

— **No querrás saber lo que se dice en la calle de ti ahora** —una tercera voz se hizo presente en el cuarto fue cuando ambos notaron así la presencia de Asuma.

— **También vienes a interrogarme, chicos en verdad estoy bien no necesito su terapia de pareja** —les dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada queriendo que lo dejaran en paz al menos por unos momentos.

— **Lo sabemos Kakashi pero enserio debes decirme que paso o invitarme a tu boda que eso es lo que se cuenta en las calles** —le dijo Asuma sin mostrar mucho intereses pero manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

— **Como molestan con ello, no me voy a casar fue una cita…** —negó con la cabeza, sería más difícil afrontar todo eso ahora se daba cuenta pero estaba dispuesto a terminar con eso rápidamente por lo que respiro profundo para así dar su versión de la noche anterior — **Esta bien les diré todo lo más breve que pueda cenamos también charlamos un poco reímos mientras recordábamos algunas cosas del ANBU, caminamos por las calles y nos besamos** — apenas había acabado de hablar cerro los ojos esperando de algún modo la escandalosa reacción de Kurenai la cual no tardó en aparecer soltando un grito algo fuerte.

— **Con razón la aldea esta tan alborotada** —por su parte Asuma no había sido tan expresivo sin mencionar que estaba casi seguro que terminaría sordo por aquel grito — **Me alegro por ti Kakashi al parecer esa cita fue buena.**

— **¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!** —Kurenai no dejaba de repetirlo mientras asentía con la cabeza varias veces **—Estaba segura que eso iba a pasar… yo lo sabia**

— **¿Qué va a pasar?** — una cuarta voz se hizo presente en el cuarto asustando entonces a los presentes como si hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo alguna travesura negando inmediatamente mientras se ponían uno a lado del otro **— ¿No me piensan decir?**

— **¿Anko que haces aquí?...** —pregunto una muy nerviosa Kurenai

— **Yo te estaba buscando y bueno tu grito se escuchó hasta Suna así que vine a ver ¿De qué hablan?** —cuestiono algo confundida ante su reacciones

— **Ah claro…. Me emociono fácilmente ya me conoces no era nada importante pero ven vamos hablar a otro lado** —le contesto soltando una falsa risa que nadie había creído pero se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para poder salir del cuarto apenas logrando despedirse— **Adiós chicos**

Ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro de alivio al notar como se alejaban lo que menos quería Kakashi en ese momento era hablar sobre su cita con la chica que trataba de olvidar eso sería la peor idea del mundo.

Kurenai por su parte había seguido evadiendo las preguntas que le hiciera Anko en todo el camino cambiando el tema cada vez que le era posible caminaron discutiendo todo el camino hasta la casa de la Yuhi

— **Me vas a seguir ignorando eso es algo desesperante** —Anko había dicho con irritación mientras dejaba su gabardina sobre una de las sillas que había en el comedor.

— **Ya te dije que no era nada solo quería saber sobre la cita que tuvieron —** le dijo con calma mientras se adentraba en la cocina para poder preparar un par de tazas de té para ambas

— **¿Te refieres a su estúpido romance? Sin duda ha sido el tema número 1 en la aldea** —contestoAnko con igual molestia pues desde que había salido de su casa no paraba de escuchar esas tonterías.

— **No seas mala Anko además creo que podrías hacer el intento de llevarte bien con ella**

— **¿Por qué lo dices? —** pregunto frunciendo su ceño caminando hasta la cocina para poder hablar mejor con su amiga pero tan solo pensar que fuera amiga de alguien como Yugao hacia que su estómago se le revolviera.

— **Bueno es la novia de Kakashi y te guste o no ahora la veras muy seguido lo mejor sería que pudieran hacer las paces por el bien de todos —** le comento mientras recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con aquella chica a quien le había prometido tratar de ayudarla con Anko.

— **Creo que estas pidiendo mucho Kurenai yo no lo hare y no me importa si se llega a casar con Kakashi, incluso el día de su boda iré a patearle el trasero —** le contesto muy segura de sus palabras demostrando que no era un juego por su parte la Yuhi soltó un suspiro dejando el tema por la paz.

— **Está bien mejor dime porque te escondías de Genma te estaba buscando desde la mañana quería hablar sobre un trabajo**

— **¿Eso dijo? Valla que hasta para mentir no tiene mucha imaginación** —le había dicho con burla mientras terminaba recargada contra la entrada de la cocina — **No tiene ningún trabajo**

— **¿Entonces porque te buscaba?**

— **Quiere que le responda una pregunta que me hizo…**

— **¡¿Te vas a casa?!** —antes que incluso Anko pudiera haber terminado de hablar el comentario de Kurenai se había hecho presente.

— **¿Qué? No, bueno es algo parecido —** respondió algo desconcertada mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos soltando un suspiro — **Quiere que vivamos juntos**

— **Por tu reacción puedo asegurar que no estas feliz por ello**

— **No lo sé Kurenai y si no congeniamos no me malinterpretes amo a Genma es divertido, cariñoso pero a veces quisiera golpearlo por lo desesperante que puede ser**

— **Me encanta lo linda que puedes ser** —le comento riendo aunque eso no le extrañaba si lo pensaba un segundo tampoco estaba segura si su amiga estaba lista para algo así. **— Por cierto tengo algunos dulces guardados podrías sacarlos del refrigerador para comerlos con el té**

— **Por supuesto —** esta vez había contestado con una amplia sonrisa en los labios mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador para poder sacar aquella bolsa con los dulces llevando la hacia la mesa para poder sacarlos, no era difícil de encontrarla pues tenía la bolsa impresa el logo de la tienda donde los compraban el cual era un pequeño árbol de Sakura pero apenas había abierto la bolsa y al sacar los dulces pudo notar el tiket de la casa de Té notando así la suma algo exagerada de la cuenta **— ¿Comiste con Asuma?**

— **¿Con Asuma? No, porque preguntas** —le contesto mientras depositaba ambas tazas de té en la mesa notando entonces como su amiga tenía la nota de la comida Kurenai empezó de nuevo con su nerviosismo esperando que un milagro la salvara de esa situación.

— **Si almorzaste sola, ¿Cómo es que gastaste tanto dinero? —** pregunto algo confundida mientras veía aquel papel del restaurante el cual indicaba que había gastado bastante dinero para haber sido solo ella

— **Es una pregunta realmente buena —** le comento riendo algo inquieta mientras se acercaba para quitarle aquel trozo de papel de entre las manos — **Pero eso no importa mejor comamos**

— **¿Qué pasa contigo?... ¿Con quién almorzaste? —** pregunto algo confundida por la reacción de su amiga, sabía que algo le ocultaba se podía ver a simple vista, volteo al mismo tiempo a verla buscando de ella una respuesta pero lo único que obtuvo fue que negara con la cabeza rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia atrás. — **Dime sé que me ocultas algo**

— **Bueno pero no te molestes yo estuve con…. Yu…Yugao** —dijo tartamudeando y con la voz algo baja para que no le escuchara bien aunque eso no había funcionado, Anko se quedó con los ojos abiertos tratando de asimilar las palabras que le había dicho su amiga

— **¡¿Qué?!... ¿Estuviste con ella? —** le hablo alzando el tono de su voz como si se tratara de algo sumamente grave.

— **Al principio, yo solo quería ser amable con ella… porque era lo correcto… y luego una cosa llevo a otra… y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos de compras —** le respondió con arrepentimiento mientras se acercaba a su amiga queriendo demostrarle que enserio en serio lamentaba lo que había hecho.

— **Oh Dios mío —** por su parte Anko no lograba dar crédito a lo que había escuchado llevando una de sus manos al pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza

— **Espera cariño lo hicimos una sola vez, no significo nada para mí, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ti** — le comento de inmediato con la voz algo alarmada mientras le trataba de sujetar de los hombros pero Anko dio un paso hacia atrás para que no pudiera atraparla señalando le con su mano en modo de acusación. **—Oye lo lamento ¿De acuerdo? No quería que te enteraras**

— **¡Por favor querías que lo supiera! —** le contesto ya con molestia mientras señalaba a la nota la cual era la prueba de todo eso **.**

— **No es cierto… —** le respondió de inmediato tirando aquel trozo de papel al piso

— **Dejaste la evidencia solo así por así** —respondió con burla e ironía mientras miraba a cualquier lado menos a Kurenai

— **¿No se te ocurrió pensar que soy capaz de semejante torpeza?**

— **Está bien solo necesito saber una cosa… ¿Comieron dangos juntas? —** le dijo con preocupación y miedo, pero Kurenai únicamente bajo la mirada dando así la prueba mayor de su traición a según los ojos de Anko quien solo negaba con la cabeza totalmente herida **—Ok…ok…bien realmente no necesito estar contigo**

— **No sé que decir…** —Kurenai por más que trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas estas no llegaban a su mente, se sentía terrible había traicionado a su amiga y eso lo sabía.

— **Mejor porque no te estoy escuchando —** contesto dándole la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de ignorarla mientras sentía un ardor en la garganta a causa del enojo y tristeza que sentía.

— **Me siento horrible de veras —** le hablo mientras le sujetaba de uno de sus brazos queriendo darle la vuelta para que le viera al rostro pero Anko no se lo permitía.

— **Oh cuanto lo siento…—** de nuevo le había contestado con desinterés era su única defensa en ese momento para no derrumbarse y ponerse a llorar.

— **Digamos que somos amigas ¿Es eso tan terrible? —** le hablo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, no es que hubiera matado a alguien, solo comió con una conocida **—Mira sé que en este momento realmente necesitas odiar a Yugao…pero ella no hizo nada malo es solo una chica que conoció a un sujeto y sale con el —** dicho esto lo único que provoco fue que Anko se volteara de nuevo pero ahora para verla a la cara frunciendo su ceño totalmente enojada.

— **¡No lo entiendes! —** le grito enojada incluso espantando a su amiga quien dio un paso hacia atrás, pero poco después Anko ya se encontraba haciendo un pequeño puchero como si se tratase de una niña pequeña **—No le basta con robarme a mi mejor amigo…que ahora…ahora… Ahora está separándote de mí**

— **¿De qué hablas? Nadie puede separarme de ti, ser amiga de ella no me hace menos amiga tuya —** hablo Kurenai mostrando una débil sonrisa mientras sus ojos también se cristalizaban pero trataba de aguantar un poco para no llorar — **Tu eres mi… Y nosotros somos…Sabes que te quiero mucho**

— **... ¡Yo también te quiero! —** Anko hablo con la voz entrecortada mientras dejaba que el sentimiento le ganara dejando salir una pequeña lagrima, al declarar esto ambas se dieron un abrazo al instante para reconciliarse.

— **¿Podrías intentar superar esto? …. Por mi —** Kurenai le hablaba casi en susurro pues sus ganas de llorar eran mayores pero sin querer soltarla de aquel abrazo

— **Haría cualquier cosa por ti ¡Lo sabes!**

— **¡Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti! —** ambas mujeres no lograron aguantar más su llanto mientras se seguían abrazando. Después de unos momentos por fin pudieron tranquilizarse tomando así asiento en la mesa logrando por fin disfrutar de aquellos dulces y té.

Pero para Anko esos dulces no sabían tan bien como se podría esperar quizás era el hecho que comerlos era una manera de aceptar que Yugao estaría presente en sus vidas de ahora en adelante y bueno los cambios jamás habían sido algo que apreciara mucho pero no tenía mucho que pudiera hacer tan solo aceptar aquel cambio lo mejor posible.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un capítulo más después de mucho esperar… bueno a quien en gaño nadie lo esperaba jaja

Pero como dicen la esperanza nunca muere pero en fin espero les haya gustado si es que alguien aun lo lee y espero me puedan decir si les gusto.

 _¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Quieren la continuación? ¿Merezco un Review?_


End file.
